Speculis Nigrum
by Artemissa97
Summary: El mundo siempre puede ser distinto, el destino no está escrito, cualquier pequeño cambio puede cambiarlo todo. No se sabe que ha cambiado el destino, puede ser cualquier cosa. Voldemort tiene el poder, pero los Potter están vivos, los Longbottom cuerdos, Sirius y Remus están juntos. ¿Es todo malo, acaso? Es la realidad reflejada en un espejo negro, ni mejor ni peor, sólo distinto.
1. Sirius

¿Sabéis que es lo mejor de escribir drabbles inconexos? Que luego no te sientes culpable cuando publicas algo completamente distinto y con larga perspectiva. Este fanfic es, como prácticamente todos mis proyectos de fic largos, una prueba de como se me da un formato de capítulo. Este sería un fanfic río, cada capítulo llevará el nombre de un personaje, un grupo de gente o un tipo de persona y hablaré de su perspectiva pero en tercera persona. El que haya leído Canción del Hielo y el Fuego entenderá lo que quiero decir, el que no, no sé que hace perdiendo el tiempo leyéndome a mí cuando no ha leído a Geroge R. R. Martin.

Encontrareis varios guiños a Maurader!Crack a lo largo de los capítulos. No es una continuación de esa historia, no es un plagio descarado (o al menos eso espero, yo no lo considero así), es sólo que he decidido que JK sólo tiene autoridad hasta el sexto libro, y siempre que no contradiga a Irati, que como sabemos, es la que de verdad escribe el canon. No me baso directamente en él, imaginad que el M!C es un libro, pues este es un fanfic aparte sobre ese libro, con universos alternativos, contradicciones y algunas licencias que los que escribimos fanfic solemos tomarnos.

**Disclaimer: **_Nada de esto me pertenece, si los personajes fueran míos Sirius seguiría vivo y estaría felizmente casado con Remus y un niño, conseguido por una fuerte investigación y búsqueda de un manuscrito antiguo que guarda los secretos para tener hijos entre hombres. He dicho. Los Remus y Sirius originales y el mundo en el que viven pertenecen a JK, casi toda la personalidad de los personajes pertenece a Irati y las menciones a pucheros y chocolate blanco también._

**Sumary:**_ El mundo siempre puede ser distinto, el destino no está escrito, cualquier pequeño cambio puede cambiarlo todo. No se sabe que ha cambiado el destino, puede ser cualquier cosa. Dumbledore consigue la rendición de la Orden del Fénix a cambio de la vida de su primer amor, Régulus Black decide que no va a morir por un elfo doméstico,que por encima está vivo, Voldemort está en el poder y toma unas medidas bastante desagradables. Entre todo ello, Remus y Sirius siguen juntos, con problemas y dudas, pero juntos. Aunque cada vez el ministerio pone más trabas. Parece una realidad horrible, ¿no? Pero James y Lily están vivos, los Longbottom pueden estar con su hijo, los Weasley aumentan sus ingresos considerablemente y los Black-Lupin encuentran la forma de ser padres sin pasar por un orfanato o un embarazo. ¿Es todo malo, acaso? Es la realidad reflejada en un espejo negro, ni mejor ni peor, sólo distinta._

**Advertencias: **_Este fic contiene Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones Chico/Chico, no lo leas, respeta como se te respeta a ti. Remus y Sirius tienen hijos, pero ninguno se queda embarazado, ¿es M-Preg? Ni idea. También incluye: palabras malsonantes, violaciones, torturas, homofobias, incestos, puede que algunas menciones al sadomaso, referencias a los nazis, discriminaciones, esclavitud, sexo, sexo anal, sexo oral, alcohol, tabaco, rock inglés, magia negra, un montón de opiniones mías sobre el mundo de Rowling, pero que no están camufladas como opiniones de los personajes, personajes inventados, desaparición de algún que otro personaje original porque ya no encaja en la trama, supongo que me cargaré a un par de personajes, así que añádomos eso, ah, y un montón de intento de chistes que seguramente no tengan gracia, incluido un intento de oda que es horrible y no rima, Régulus y yo lo admitimos. Advertimos también de que llevo sesenta y ocho páginas de word y no parece que tenga pinta de acabar pronto, yo aviso, pero tranquilos, no engancha a nadie que no sea yo;)_

_¿Me queda algo que decir? No lo sé, ahora mismo no me acuerdo. Así que..._

_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.**_

* * *

**1 Sirius**

_Siete de Abril de 1981, una calle de Londres cercana al Callejón Diagon._

No era sorprendente, pero aun así, Sirius seguía sin aceptarlo, no del todo.

La guerra perdida. Los mortífagos con el poder absoluto. Y claro que los magos sangre pura como la aristocracia del mundo mágico siempre había sido una constante, sí, pero se estaba elevando al cuadrado. O al cubo. En cualquier caso se estaba elevando.

La represión contra los miembros de la Orden había sido bastante suave, la verdad. Todo por influencia de Dumbledore, que seguía teniendo bastante poder en el ministerio. No había sido una batalla final llena de sangre y dolor, eso es lo que más le jodia. Se habían rendido. Simple y llanamente. Un _"Ya no tenemos posibilidades de vencer, chicos. La luz debe rendirse a la oscuridad, pero recordad, que después del anochecer viene la noche, sí, y está, es sólo un paréntesis antes de que empiece un nuevo día"_ de Dumbledore y a la mierda la guerra, la resistencia y la Orden del Fénix.

Pasad, pasad por favor. El ministerio es vuestro, desde luego, desde luego. Hogwarts no del todo, pero tranquilos, tenéis muchísimo poder. Por favor, pasad, dominarnos, matar a todos los muggles que queráis, con leyes que lo aprueben, eso sí, y procurad no rompernos mucho el ojete cuando nos deis por culo. Gracias, muchas gracias Señor Oscuro, vuestro poder nos deja anonadados.

Sirius gruñó y sacó una cajetilla de tabaco de los pantalones. La miró, deseando fumarse uno, pero no podía. Lo había prometido. Mierda. Con todo el dolor de su corazón, volvió a guardar la cajetilla con manos temblorosas y cogió una caja de chicles del otro bolsillo, se metió uno en la boca y comenzó a masticar. No era lo mismo.

Suspirando, continuó su camino por las calles de Londres. Las calles estaban llenas de escombros, polvo, cenizas y hollín. A lo mejor tenía que ver con que los mortífagos hubiesen creado un nuevo deporte: quemar las casas de los muggles y ver cuantos podían salir. Organizaban hasta porras, los muy hijos de sus purísimas madres. Claro, era razonable, el quidditch se estaba quedando anticuado, reinventarse o morir.

Hizo una enorme pompa que estalló en chispas de colores. Algunos muggles le miraban con miedo, aterrados y con un brazalete en el brazo que tenía dibujada una M. Los mortífagos eran tan… Nazis… Sirius decidió que no era justo, no podía fumar, no podía hacer pompas, tenía que ver a familiares suyos todos los días… Su vida era una mierda. Además, con tanto dementor suelto, hacía mucho frío. ¡Demasiado!

En un soportal había dos niños rubios, sucios y temblando de frío, con unos brazaletes demasiado grandes para sus pequeños brazos. Los orfanatos no daban abasto. Ni lo intentaban. Sólo acogían a algunos niños elegidos para ser criados según la premisa de que los magos eran la leche y los muggles sus sirvientes naturales, y a aquellos niños que los magos decentes llevaban porque se los habían encontrado en la calle pidiendo. Sirius se enterneció al verles temblar con las caritas sucias por el llanto y la suciedad de la calle, se agachó junto a ellos y miró a los lados, varios muggles le miraban, esperando aterrados que los matase.

-Eh, niños, ¿necesitáis ayuda?

Los niños miraron su brazo desconfiados, los que no llevaban los brazaletes no eran de fiar, eso es lo que les habían dicho sus padres antes de que se los llevasen. Se encogieron y retrocedieron asustados. Él suspiró, hurgando en sus bolsillos. Sacó la caja de chicles que chisporrotean y les tendió un par, los niños los miraron dubitativos.

-Se pueden tragar, son especiales, y cuando haces una pompa y revienta salen chispas de colores-lo ejemplificó, consiguiendo chispas rojas que cautivaron en parte a los niños, la magia y ellos no se llevaban muy bien en esos momentos-. Están muy buenos, coged-les animó.

El pequeño tendió su manita y se llevó uno a la boca, el mayor parecía dubitativo. Observó como su amigo mascaba y sonreía ligeramente, parecía que estaba rico.

-¿Te gusta?

El niño asintió.

-Gracias, señor.

-De nada. ¿Hace cuánto no coméis?

-Ayer por la noche vinieron magos-dijo el mayor-, y se llevaron a nuestros padres para un lugar horrible.

Sirius asintió, comprendiendo donde estarían, y que esos niños estaban prácticamente huérfanos. Los muggles aguantaban mucho menos que los magos en Azkaban, sobretodo si los llevaban como comida para los dementores.

-Venid-dijo levantándose-. Os llevaré al orfanato.

-No nos dejan entrar-susurró el pequeño.

-Si os llevo yo, sí-afirmó cogiendo las manos de los niños.

Los muggles le miraban, entre extrañados y emocionados, por la compasión que mostraba hacia dos niños sin magia. Malditos fueran los mortífagos y su puñetera dictadura.

En una tienda de electrónica cerrada por el decreto número ocho de las restricciones sobre objetos muggles-_por la cuál los objetos que usaban electricidad eran una imitación a la magia, y por tanto ilegales_-, unas televisiones viejas seguían emitiendo el mismo vídeo una y otra vez. La coronación de Lord Voldemort como rey de Inglaterra, mientras Isabel II, se arrodillaba ante él coaccionada, y seguramente amenazada con varitas tras las cámaras.

Sirius decidió que ignorar las televisiones era lo mejor que podía hacer por su tensión. Eso y matar un mortífago, pero no creía que quedase sin consecuencias, y en esos momentos NO PODÍA ir a Azkaban. Si pudiese, en ese momento estaría matando mortífagos y luchando contra Voldemort. Como no podía, debía conformarse con lo que tenía y, al menos, ayudar a los niños muggles que encontraba temblando de frío en un soportal. Que no tenía nada de malo. No. Pero él era Sirius Black, y él explotaba, reía y se dejaba la piel en el campo de batalla. La ayuda humanitaria no era lo suyo. No tenía ningún tacto. Al menos, se le daban bien los niños. _Mejor que sea así, ese talento te va a hacer falta_. Suspiró, no se sentía PARA NADA preparado, pero que iba a hacer, ¿huir? No, un Gryffindor y un merodeador no huían, ¿qué imbécil pensaría algo así?

Una vez los niños quedaron registrados en el orfanato, Sirius continuó su camino. El Caldero Chorreante bullía de vida, claro, era un bar de magos, y los magos estaban en la cúspide de la pirámide. Cruzó el bar, ignorando las miradas que le dirigían, había bastantes de desprecio y asco, pero casi todas eran de admiración. Bueno, una trayectoria como la suya en esos tiempos era complicada. Gryffindor, traidor a la sangre, repudiado de la familia Black, pupilo de Dumbledore, miembro de la Orden del Fénix, torturado por Lord Voldemort como castigo por eso último, jefe de rompedores de maldiciones en Gringotts-puesto de suma importancia, por cierto-, homosexual, casado con un licántropo-lo cual tenía una razón, y que conste que él seguía sin creer en el matrimonio- y con autorización para acceder al polémico _Manuscrito de Antínoo y Anu_. Una trayectoria ÉPICA.

Entró en el Callejón Diagon sin estar de humor para nada. Joder, como echaba de menos el tabaco, coño.

-Padfoot-James apoyó una mano sobre su hombro-, ¿no me oías?

-Hola Prongs, ¿de paseo con el enano?-dijo mirando a Harry, que se encontraba tremendamente entretenido con un juguete de goma que brillaba y les ignoraba descaradamente.

-Sí, se me cae la baba con él. Ya me entenderás.

Sirius tragó saliva. _No, por favor, eso no, no me jodas, ese tema déjalo quieto Prongs, por lo que más quieras._

-Supongo…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y evitando su mirada.

-¿Cómo está Clara?

-Bien-contestó escuetamente.

-Ahora te queda lo peor, en los últimos meses están muy irritables. Los tres primeros lloran, los tres segundos se empiezan a ver gordas, y en los tres últimos se vuelven irritables, celosas y agresivas-se estremeció-. Pero luego es bonito, se te caerá la baba. ¿Vienes con nosotros?

-No, ahora no puedo, ya llego tarde a Gringotts, me encontré a unos niños y los llevé a un orfanato.

-Ya, yo lo hice esta mañana, paso allí más tiempo que en casa, es horrible lo que les hacen a esos niños-negó con la cabeza.

-Sí-reconoció-. Es terrible-bajó la mirada.

-¿Sigues con las dudas?-Sirius se encogió de hombros- Vamos, total tenía que ir a Gringotts para ingresar dinero y hace un día horrible, nos quedaremos en tu despacho, ¿verdad, Harry?-el niño no respondió- Créeme, no siempre es así, es el puñetero juguete que le regalaste, absorbe toda su atención.

-Normal, es de Zonko-bromeó sin alzar la mirada.

James pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y se dirigieron al enorme banco blanco, recortado sobre un cielo gris ceniza.

Los duendes no se atrevieron a reclamar por la tardanza, era difícil encontrar a alguien de la valía de Sirius Black, y ese día no había mucho trabajo. Además, todos sabían que siempre hacía lo mismo, llegaba tarde, pero se quedaba hasta haber cumplido todas sus horas, aunque se hiciese de noche. Era una inversión buenísima.

James ingresó el dinero en la caja central y se marcharon al despacho de Sirius. Estaba prácticamente vacío, los rompedores de maldiciones que trabajaban en Londres eran raros, solían ser empleados encargados del mantenimiento de las cámaras, de investigadores en busca de nuevas maldiciones que aplicar como seguridad, y mandamases varios encargados de echar la bronca, comprobar maldiciones, regular el trabajo de los demás y encargarse del papeleo. Sirius era de la última categoría.

Se sentó en la silla de ébano quitándose la chaqueta de cuero negro y la bufanda, que era demasiado larga y deshilachada para que hubiese alguna duda de quien era, antes de dejarlas en el perchero, que se inclinó para que no tuviese que volver a levantarse.

James hizo lo propio con él y con Harry, que se puso a jugar sobre la mullida alfombra con los juguetes que su padrino guardaba para sus visitas. Su casi-hermano se sentó en una de las sillas y le miró.

-¿Cómo está Remus?

-Algo alicaído, ya sabes, está seguro de que su trabajo en Flourish & Blotts no le dudará ni un mes más, las nuevas regulaciones contra la licantropía le están machacando, James. Son injustas, y abusivas, y…

-¿Te arrepientes de la boda?-preguntó preocupado.

-No, James, por Merlín, es Moony. Me alegra haberlo hecho. Pero yo… Bueno, tú ya sabes lo que siento. No, no es eso.

-Pero no crees en el matrimonio.

-No-negó con la cabeza-. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Dejar que se lo llevasen como carnada para el ejército anti-muggle de Quien-tú-sabes? No podía hacer eso, y además, lo de estar casado… No te rías-le advirtió-, pero no ha sido un gran cambio, estábamos prácticamente casados, como tú no te cansabas de repetir.

-Tú cara era graciosa-sonrió y se encogió de hombros-. Entonces, el problema es Clara.

-No, Clara es… Extraña. Jodidamente extraña. ¿Te puedes creer que no soporta que nadie la toque?-negó con la cabeza- Moony cree que puede ser por algo que le hiciese algún mortífago, no sé. Pero ella no es el problema, el problema, James, es que hemos desafiado a las leyes de la naturaleza para ser padres, en medio de una represión prácticamente nazi, sabiendo perfectamente que nosotros estábamos ya de por sí en el punto de mira, ese, es el problema.

-O sea, que te arrepientes de haberte decidido.

-No lo sé-admitió con un bufido, volviendo a negar con la cabeza-. Si no demostrábamos que nuestra unión no imposibilitaba la reproducción para conseguir la continuidad de una raza pura-hizo una mueca-, habrían anulado el matrimonio, y es por eso por lo que no está ahora mismo en Nueva Zelanda, dejándose matar por muggles y magos contrarios a Ya-sabes-quien. No puedo arrepentirme de haberle salvado la vida, Prongs, yo daría la mía por él, y no te rías-le advirtió de nuevo.

-Que romántico-sonrió-. En cualquier caso, el problema entonces, es que no estás preparado para ser padre.

-En serio, Prongs, ¿me imaginas con un hijo? Acabaría muerto, seguro. ¡Soy un desastre!

-Tienes buena mano con los niños, Padfoot.

-Sí, lo sé, se me dan bien. Pero no son mis hijos, James, no lo son. Y además, sal ahí fuera y dime, atrévete a decirme que no soy un hijo de puta egoísta por traer un niño a este mundo con la que está cayendo.

-Lo haces por Moony.

-Sí, bueno, también lo hago por mí, porque no quiero que se vaya. Soy un egoísta, un inconsciente y un irresponsable.

-Para-le cortó James-. Serás un padre buenísimo, ¿vale? Mira a Harry, ¡te adora! Más que a mí, incluso-sonrió y puso una mano sobre su hombro-. Serás un padre fabuloso, Padfoot, y siempre estará Moony para las cosas que no se ten bien, ¿no?

-¿Y si…? ¿Y si no lo está? En cualquier momento Ese-tipo puede decidir que debemos estar en Azkaban y el niño se quedará solo, Prongs. Puede quedarse solo, y yo no quiero eso-negó con la cabeza-. Me aterra pensarlo.

James le miró con seriedad.

-Padfoot.

-¿Si?

-Yo tengo esa duda. Tengo esa duda cada mañana, cuando me levanto y veo a Harry. Es una duda que todos los padres tienen en este momento. Y tú tienes un trabajo en Gringotts, Sirius, Gringotts. Nadie se enfrentaría a los duendes, y ellos saben lo que vales-apretó su hombro una vez más y retiró la mano.

-Gracias, Prongs-sonrió aliviado-. Supongo que tienes razón. Estoy siendo estúpido, ¿verdad?

-No, peor-hizo una pausa dramática-, responsable.

Sirius se llevó una mano al pecho con una mueca de terror y los ojos vidriosos.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¡A mí! ¡Qué te he dado los mejores años de mi vida!

-¿Estos han sido los mejores? Porque entonces a Remus le espera un infierno contigo.

Ambos rieron, relajando un poco la tensión que había en el despacho.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, y una mujer mayor, de pelo negro, ojos grises, mirada despreciativa y aspecto severo entró en el despacho.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua con disgusto y la miró con asco y odio.

-¿Necesita algo?

-Quiero comprobar las maldiciones de mi cámara.

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí, otra vez.

-Vino la semana pasada.

-Soy consciente.

-No se ha operado en su cámara desde entonces.

-Pues debería.

-Usted lo prohibió.

-Prohibí maldiciones inútiles y faltas de poder.

-Y no han sido aplicadas.

-Cierto, pero deberían aplicarse maldiciones de mayor calidad.

-Eso no lo especificó.

-Lo especifico ahora.

-Bien, pues vuelva el mes que viene.

-No esperaré un mes, lo quiero ahora.

-No hay ningún empleado disponible en estos momentos.

-Usted lo parece.

-Pues no lo estoy, fíjese.

-¿Qué es más importante que cumplir con su trabajo?

-Una interesantísima conversación sobre matrimonios homosexuales con licántropos mestizos y sus posteriores formas de reproducción.

La mujer se hinchó ofendida y le miró con odio.

-Siempre has sido una vergüenza.

-Puedo decir lo mismo.

-¡No eres más que un tumor en la historia de esta familia, carne maldita e ignominiosa que nunca debería haber existido!

-Yo también me alegro de verte, vuelve el martes a comprobar si tus maldiciones son lo suficientemente Black-escupió el apellido.

La mujer salió dando un portazo.

-No te ofendas-comenzó James-, pero tu madre está chiflada.

-Como una cabra, coincido.

-¿Viene mucho por aquí?

-Bastante-bufó-. Debe aburrirse mucho. No sé porque no da la tabarra a Régulus, después de todo él sigue siendo su hijo, que apechugue.

-Tendrás que soportarla el martes.

-No, el martes tengo el día libre.

-¿No se enfadará?

-Bastante-sonrió de forma perversa-. Pero eso ya será problema de Christopher.

-¿No te remuerde la conciencia dejarle con el marrón?

-No le gustan los Rolling Stones.

-Se lo merece.

Volvieron a reír.

-Creo que debería volver a casa. Lily está bastante deprimida últimamente.

-Lo debe estar llevando muy mal.

-Sí, fatal. Tenemos más que de sobra para sobrevivir, pero Lily no aguanta sentirse una inútil, y esas leyes que regulan el empleo para hijos de muggles son…-suspiró- Terribles. A lo máximo que puede aspirar es a trabajar en las Tres Escobas.

-Dale recuerdos de mi parte. Y dile que si son tan estúpidos como para no dejar que trabaje, ellos se lo pierden. Gran Bretaña se hundirá sin Evans al frente.

-Es Potter.

-Lo que sea.

Después de esa conversación, James se llevó a Harry a casa en el cochecito y Sirius se quedó sólo. Con un suspiro comenzó a leer los informes de sus empleados. Nunca se imaginó así, la verdad, odiaba verse así. Pero había estudiado para romper maldiciones-culpaba de ello al anuncio de Gringotts que prometía aventuras- y los duendes le dieron ese puesto sin pensarlo dos veces después de su demostración práctica. Además, dejar Londres era peligroso, si pasaba algo con Remus o el niño él tendría que interceder, y tenía que estar en el país para hacerlo.

Los informes no estaban mal, pero tampoco estaban bien, y aunque tenía poco trabajo pasó bastante tiempo añadiendo notas, comprobando datos e insultando entre dientes la incompetencia de sus empleados. Todo fachada, desde luego. Tenía un largo día por delante.

Como echaba de menos el tabaco, coño.

* * *

Desapruebo los chantajes para conseguir reviews, así que, sinceramente, voy a seguir publicando reciba o no reciba comentarios. Otra cosa es que no os avise de que cada vez que no lo dejáis muere un kneazle... Yo sólo lo digo.;)


	2. Régulus

Y llega el capítulo dos.

* * *

**2 Régulus**

_Siete de Abril de 1981, Callejón Diagon, Londres._

Podría haber cambiado el curso de la guerra. Podría. Pero no lo había hecho. Porque, bueno, con sinceridad, ¿morir por un elfo doméstico? Apreciaba a Kreacher, pero no era para tanto. Después de todo, el elfo estaba vivo y le seguía adorando desde su rincón en la cocina.

Al final Voldemort había vencido gracias a un trato ventajoso con Dumbledore. Chantaje, como no. El viejo siempre había estado chiflado, pero, ¿enamorado de Grindelwald? Eso… No se lo esperaba nadie, siendo sinceros. Seguía estremeciéndose al recordar como se miraban, y ese largo y apasionado beso antes de que le encerrasen. No era por prejuicios ante la homosexualidad, es que era… Dumbledore. Nadie tendría que verle hacer eso. Debería ser ilegal.

Al final, todo se había reducido a eso.

Caminaba por las calles del Callejón Diagon, ignorando las miradas de los que le rodeaban. Después de todo, se había criado siendo el blanco de todas las miradas, era un Black. Aunque puede que le mirasen porque todo el mundo sabía que él era un mortífago. Sí. Eso tenía que ver.

Se paró en seco frente a Gringotts, sopesando sus opciones. Su madre iba mucho por allí, pero él se sentiría incómodo. Sirius estaba ahí dentro. Su hermano. Después de todo, le quería. Aunque él no tuviese hermanos. La existencia siempre le había parecido relativa.

Como echaba de menos a ese traidor a la sangre sodomita.

Se giró. Ya mandaría a alguien para que hiciese esas gestiones, respecto a las maldiciones, su madre las comprobaba regularmente, y cuando ella ya no estuviese, sería sólo una vez al año, como mucho.

Suspiró y comenzó a deshacer el camino andado, dirigiéndose hacia Flourish & Blotts a por un buen libro de magia antigua o cualquier cosa que leer esa noche.

Su capa de terciopelo negro con ribetes de plata se agitaba con cada paso, el viento era bastante fuerte, y la verdad es que eso creaba un efecto misterioso y un tanto oscuro que formaba parte de él mismo. Miró los libros expuestos en el escaparate, pero era una excusa para mirarse a él mismo. Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada de un hombre mucho, mucho más joven de lo que se sentía. Se parecía bastante a su hermano, la verdad, pero no era tan corpulento. Por algo uno era bateador y otro buscador. Además, su hermano nunca llevaría ese tipo de ropa, ni llevaría el pelo tan corto. Tampoco tenía gesto serio y ojos negros. El parecido resaltaba las diferencias, en realidad tenía lógica.

Empujó la puerta de cristal, haciendo que las campanitas azules que estaban tras la puerta repiquetearan para anunciar su presencia. Miró hacia el mostrador, en el que se encontraba su "_cuñado_" escribiendo notas en un enorme libro de contabilidad. No era la primera vez que se encontraban, así que le ignoró y se dirigió a la sección que le interesaba.

Los libros estaban ejemplarmente ordenados en las estanterías. Miró los títulos recién recibidos y los ojeó un poco. Dudó entre _El proceso de conversión de la magia pura a la magia actual y su desdoblamiento en magia negra y magia blanca_ o _Sirenas y dementores: Seres que atrapan el alma. Análisis de las fuerzas mágicas que dan poder a semejantes criaturas sobre nuestra alma y estudios sobre como aplicarla en hechizos propios_. Ambos parecían soberanamente interesantes.

Régulus acabó decidiéndose por el primero, un libro de tres palmos de alto y dos y medio de ancho, forrado en ajado cuerno negro y con letras de plata de duendes. Contaba con la apabullante cifra de cuatro mil setecientas treinta y ocho páginas. Si, tenía bastante tiempo libre.

Llevó el libro al mostrador y lo colocó sobre la madera de nogal sin variar el gesto. Normalmente, en ese momento, uno de sus compañeros se le acercaba y decía que tenía que hacer cualquier cosa en el almacén, antes de encargarse de él. Ese día no.

-Bien-abrió el libro de contabilidad y Régulus se preparó para una larga espera mientras buscaba el título-. Aquí está-no pudo dejar de arquear una ceja, sorprendido de su rapidez, su compañero tardaba siglos en encontrar la referencia, se ponía nervioso y tardaba más; parecía que Remus Lupin no era así-. Muy bien, una advertencia-se preparó para el discurso de que era un libro horrorosamente caro, lleno de magia que se podía calificar como negra y que debía tener cuidado con los objetos a los que lo exponía-, si no sabe latín le hará falta un diccionario. Tiene abundantes pasajes en ese idioma, además de runas antiguas e inglés medieval. Yo de usted aprovecharía la oferta, dos diccionarios por el precio de uno.

-Sé latín-afirmó Régulus, entre sorprendido e irritado porque hiciese siempre lo que no creía que fuese a hacer-. Y no necesito otro diccionario de nada.

-Sólo se lo comentaba-repuso él-. Y, a menos que sepa árabe, le hará falta para entender la continuación.

-¿Continuación?

-Llegará el mes que viene.

Régulus salió de la librería con un libro de magia antigua, un diccionario de griego clásico, otro de árabe culto y una reserva para la continuación. Y en sólo cinco minutos. Estaba decidido, a partir de ese momento quería que fuese Remus Lupin el que le vendiese los libros. Aunque eso no lo comentaría con su madre, desde luego.

Llegó a Grimmauld Place y se quitó la capa. Aun dentro de casa se sentía el frío exterior. Ordenó a Kreacher que calentase más la casa y se sentó a leer en el antiguo butacón de su padre.

_«La magia es una fuerza de la naturaleza. Un estado natural. La magia forma parte de las cosas y está inherente en la materia prima. La magia se puede transformar en cualquier tipo de energía, pero ninguna puede transformarse en magia. Por ende, sólo aquellos que contengan magia pueden hacerla reaccionar._

_Definimos la magia como una energía que reacciona ante energía semejante para alterar las leyes de la física y el universo y el estado de la materia._

_La magia es una energía neutra y primigenia, como todas las energías. No es ni buena ni mala, es magia. Esta energía es increíblemente versátil y depende de múltiples factores, a saber: el idioma, la intención, el gesto, el poder de la magia y su capacidad de reacción… Para los hechizos más delicados, incluso el momento cronológico, astrológico y/o astronómico tienen importancia.»_

La puerta se abrió de un portazo que hizo crujir las bisagras y temblar la enorme estantería llena de reliquias. Su madre acababa de entrar en la habitación. Y estaba furiosa. Eso era malo. Su madre vencería a Lord Voldemort si este le pillase de mal humor. Y su prima Bellatrix, y su… Y Sirius. La ira de los Black era legendaria. Creía recordar que le habían dedicado una oda. Algo como:

"_Llegaron a tierras de Merlín_

_desde lejanas tierra al otro lado del mar._

_Llegaron en enormes artefactos de madera y metal_

_cuyas velas eran henchidas_

_por la tormenta de su mirada._

_Ira relucía en mares de plata quemada,_

_una tormenta eléctrica se desataba en sus ojos._

_Su ira destruirá el mundo algún día._

_Llegará un momento en el que las estrellas se acaben,_

_y la sangre pierda su pureza,_

_pero nunca se perderá la ira reflejada_

_por esos ojos de tormenta, plata y rayos estallando._

_Mares tormentosos y una serpiente marina_

_surgiendo en su pupila._

_Black es su apellido y negra es su alma._

_Su ira nos destruirá algún día,_

_cuando las estrellas se acaben_

_y el mundo toque a su fin."_

No era una buena oda, pero existía.

-¿Pasa algo, madre?

-Sirius-escupió-. Ese traidor a la sangre, vergüenza de mi estirpe, carne maldita y deshonra de la casa de mis padres y su apellido. ¡Maldito sea él y malditos todos los suyos!-chilló furiosa.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

-Me ha retado, ¡a mí! ¡Se atrevió a mencionar el nacimiento de esa criatura diabólica concebida con magia degenerada y maldita! ¡Delante de mí! ¡Delante de mí que en su día fui su madre, que le di la vida y puse en él mis esperanzas antes de que mostrase ser una deshonra para esta casa!

Algo que las crónicas no mencionan de su madre, ocupadas en su porte, su elegancia, su fanatismo y su carácter, era que tenía un arraigado gusto por el dramatismo. Demasiado exagerado, si había de ser sincero.

-¿Y tú que hiciste?

-¡Insultarle! Le insulté y me fui-se sentó en el butacón, algo jadeante-. Los duendes se niegan a echarle.

-Hay que reconocerle su eficiencia, madre.

-¡Me da igual que sea eficiente!-volvió a levantarse y comenzó a andar por el salón- ¡Es la deshonra de mi casa y la vergüenza de mi estirpe!

La palabra "_deshonra_", era la favorita de su madre para insultar a Sirius; por otro lado, la palabra "_estirpe_" le encantaba y la usaba siempre que podía.

-El banco no nos pertenece-le recordó con calma.

-¡Somos la familia con más cámaras que ha existido nunca!

-Pero pertenece a los duendes.

-Deberían obedecernos y mostrarnos respeto.

-A él también. Te recuerdo que tiene una de las cámaras más grandes que existen, el tío Alphard era un hombre soberanamente rico, madre. Y cuenta con el apoyo de los Potter, cuya fortuna tampoco puede ser despreciada.

-¡Me da igual!-suspiró tratando de calmarse, la vena de su frente estaba hinchada, le temblaban los labios y estaba pálida-. Me encuentro indispuesta, hijo. Si me disculpas…-dijo retirándose a su habitación.

Régulus la miró preocupado, parecía que cada vez estaba peor. No le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Mañana hablaría con ella para que no volviese a Gringotts, le hacía mal ver a Sirius.

Se le habían quitado las ganas de leer y de cenar, así que, con un suspiro, se fue a su habitación. Al día siguiente quería madrugar.

* * *

_Ocho de Abril de 1981, Cafetería Aries, Haymarket, Londres._

Hacía un frío horrible. Los dementores debían estar sobrevolando esa zona. Régulus estaba tomando un café en una cafetería muggle, los magos eran superiores, desde luego, pero no sabían preparar un buen café.

Estaban en Haymarket. Esa calle era un terreno franco para muggles y magos. Siempre que tuviesen dinero, claro. Nunca se había encontrado por allí con ningún mortífago, pero sí con varios magos del ministerio, que habían mencionado planes para transformar la calle en una especie de sucursal del Callejón Diagon. Bueno, mientras que esa cafetería no fuese clausurada, a él no podía importarle menos. Andar entre muggles no era su hobbie favorito, y menos teniendo en cuenta las miradas que les dirigían.

En cualquier caso, esa calle solía utilizarse como punto de encuentro entre magos y muggles, ya fuese por negocios, amistad, o relaciones que el ministerio ya no aprobaba. Por eso, no debería haberle extrañado. No era extraño que su "_cuñado_" fuese por allí. Claro que no parecía un punto de encuentro para él, sino un lugar donde poder quedar con una muggle sin que le dijese nada. No había muchas mesas libres, así que les pusieron en la que estaba justo detrás de él. Su "_cuñado_" estaba tras él, podía sentir el calor que desprendía su espalda de lo cerca que estaban. Esa cafetería era demasiado pequeña.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-la voz ligeramente nasal le sacó de sus reflexiones.

Dio un sorbo a su taza sin dejar de leer el Profeta, o de fingir que lo leía, más bien. Le interesaba lo que pudiesen decir, no debería, pero le interesaba.

-No, gracias-contestó con voz fría-. Estoy algo revuelta esta mañana.

-¿Sabes ya que vas a hacer después de este trabajo?

-No. Supongo que volver al recinto de doma, si me admiten-añadió.

-Sirius y yo hemos hablado, y hemos pensado que a lo mejor te interesaría trabajar para nosotros en la casa. Pensábamos contratar asistentas.

-¿Asistentas? ¿No hay una opción mágica para ello?

-Sí, los elfos domésticos-supo que asentía tras él-. Pero no queremos tenerlos. Sirius los odia.

-Parece que Sirius odia muchísimas cosas-mencionó.

-Él es así.

-Ya-la joven hizo una pausa-. No tengo ninguna opción mejor, me quedaré.

-Bien-la sonrisa se oía en su voz.

-¿Quieren algo?-preguntó la rasposa voz del camarero.

-Yo un café solo, para llevar.

El camarero se retiró.

-¿Te vas ya?

-Sí, tengo que recoger algunas cosas que me he dejado en Flourish & Blotts. Aprovecha para dar un paseo, si quieres, pero ten cuidado.

-Tranquilo.

El camarero le entregó el café y él se levantó.

-Cuida bien del pequeño, ¿vale?-dijo con suavidad, antes de irse y dejar a la chica sola.

Ella se acabó su café y se levantó para retirarse, Régulus la observó en un pequeño espejo al otro lado de la barra. Parecía regordeta, aunque podía ser por el embarazo. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta que caía por su espalda, rizado, castaño e increíblemente seco. Su rostro era ligeramente moreno, con pecas por todo el puente de la nariz y las mejillas, tenía los ojos marrones y los labios rotos. Parecía sana, pero muy descuidada. Aun así, lo más destacable era el hinchado vientre de embarazada que se veía con claridad a través de su grueso abrigo gris.

No sabía porque tenía el impulso de seguirla, pero lo hizo.

En realidad, retorcidamente estaba en su derecho, el niño que llevaba dentro era su sobrino.

La mujer, que sabía que se llamaba Clara, salió del punto neutral, parecía que iba a coger el Autobús Noctámbulo, porque sacaba una especie de palo violeta con el que los muggles lo llamaban, y que sólo podía ser expendido por el ministerio.

-¡Tú!-gritó alguien.

La joven se giró y quedó pálida al ver a dos aurores-mortífagos, distinguibles con facilidad por el brazalete en forma de serpiente que llevaban en el brazo izquierdo, acercarse a ella. No eran una fuerza del orden de la que te pudieses fiar siendo muggle, la verdad.

La calle estaba desierta, y él era el único testigo, pero eso ellos no lo sabían, siempre había sabido pasar desapercibido. Para ellos, era un momento perfecto para matar muggles.

-¿Qué queréis de mí?-preguntó dando un paso atrás.

"_Alza el palo, estúpida, no se atreverán ante más gente."_

No alzó el palo.

Uno de ellos le pegó una bofetada que le partió el labio inferior.

-¿Cómo has conseguido eso?-preguntó con severidad.

-Me fue entregado por el ministerio-respondió.

El de la izquierda soltó una risa seca, mirando a Clara y a su compañero alternativamente, antes de volver a pegarla con más fuerza. La joven cayó al suelo.

-¿A una muggle? ¿A la escoria de la humanidad?-la pateó en el vientre, haciendo que soltase un aullido de dolor.

Antes de que se diese cuenta ya había lanzado sendos _desmaius_ hacia los aurores-mortífagos, que cayeron al suelo sin oponer resistencia. Bueno, ella era una muggle, vale, pero llevaba dentro a su sobrino, después de todo.

Se acercó a ella, el abrigo estaba mojado entre sus piernas. Oh, genial, había roto aguas, que bien, genial. ¡La hostia!

-Las muggles no podéis ir a San Mungo, ¿adónde se supone que tengo que llevarte?-preguntó sin ninguna inflexión en la voz.

-Lily Potter-gimió-. Debe… Avisar a Lily Potter-aulló de dolor encogiéndose sobre su vientre.

Él la miró y suspiró. Sacó la varita y murmuró un _expecto patronum_. Una pantera plateada surgió de la nada y comenzó a correr, lánguida y elegante, en busca de Lily Potter.

La mujer de Potter tardó dos minutos en aparecer. Nada más llegar se precipitó hacia el cuerpo de la joven, que seguía gimiendo en el suelo, sin dejar que Régulus la tocase ni siquiera para acomodar su cabeza, que sangraba ligeramente sobre el asfalto.

-Lily-le llamó ella con un quejido.

-Ya estoy aquí, Clara, tranquila. Ahora mismo iremos a tu casa, no pasará nada, respira-la tranquilizó, antes de mirar a Régulus insegura.

-La han atacado, esos de ahí-hizo un gesto con la cabeza-. La han tirado al suelo y han pateado al niño. Espero que estén bien. Mucha suerte señora Potter. Felicite a los padres del niño de mi parte, si todo sale bien.

Se giró con un movimiento de la capa y comenzó a andar hacia Haymarket.

-¿Quién es usted?

Él se paró un segundo.

-Régulus Arcturus Black-contestó antes de seguir su camino.

Cuando Lily iba a reaccionar ante esa información, el hermano de Sirius ya se había desaparecido.

Acababa de aparecerse delante de Grimmauld Place. Pensó en decirle a su madre que iba a nacer _esa criatura diabólica concebida con magia degenerada y maldita_, pero decidió que era mejor callarse.

Lo que tenía claro, es que al día siguiente iba a leer las crónicas de nacimientos y las esquelas del Profeta para saber como había salido todo.

Después de todo, era su sobrino.

* * *

_En primer lugar, me ha encantado escribir sobre Régulus porque es un personaje praticámente desconocido y del tipo que a mí me gustan: propenso a la ironía y el sarcasmo mental, complicados y con el apellido Black. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?_

_El que no salvase a Kreacher no es sólo bashing hacia el maldito elfo, es que era la opción más lógica desde mi punto de vista y podía ser la razón por la que el destino ha cambiado. No esperéis una detallada explicación de en que se diferencian los actos de una dimensión con los de la otra, porque ni siquiera yo lo sé. Son diferentes, eso es lo importante._

_Debo reconocer que el personaje de Walburga también me gusta y lo exploraré un poquito más muy pronto._

_Sólo diré una cosa con respecto a la que pasará en el próximo capítulo respecto al niño y a Clara. No será un parto fácil, no todo va a salir bien._

_Ahora, pasemos a mi incredulidad por haber recibido TRES comentarios(no me lo creo ni yo):_

_Bonnie: Será largo, Bonnie, quizá hasta te hartes de él por ser demasiado largo, la verdad. Tu comentario me ha arrancado una sonrisa y me ha sonrojado. Yo también quería leer algo así, y como apenas encontraba-y menos de un pairing que me gustase- me decidí a escribirlo yo. Es un alivio saber que, por ahora, todavía no he destrozado la idea._

_kary muggle: Un placer volver a leerte kary, me alegro de que te haya parecido Wow, es un gran halago, creo que el mejor que me han hecho. El gran amor de Dumbledore es Grindelwald, aunque creo que eso ya lo he mencionado en este capítulo._

_Camille Lee: Gracias, muchísimas gracias, sé que exageras un poquito, pero gracias de todas formas. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también._

_Sólo os recuerdo a todos/as que cada vez que no comentáis se muere un kneazle, y según Animales Mágicos y Como Encontrarlos, en cada parto nacen ocho. Yo sólo lo digo.;)_


	3. Remus

_Aquí os dejo el capítulo 3, editado y reeditado, espero que esta vez me haya quedado bien, no estoy muy convencida._

_Gracias por comentar._

* * *

**3 Remus**

_Ocho de Abril de 1981, Cerca de la Entrada para Visitantes del Ministerio, Londres._

Remus caminaba seguro, pero relajado. Llevaba tiempo preocupado por su inminente despido, y, aunque parezca mentira, se sentía aliviado de que por fin hubiese pasado. Comenzaba a volverse paranoico e irritable, y ese era el puesto de Sirius.

Se había pasado por la librería a recoger algunas cosas. Cosas pequeñas, detalles, pero eran importantes. Tenían esa importancia superflua, esa cualidad que conseguía que al verlas sintieses calor en el pecho, no mucho, pero algo.

Aun así, lo más importante de todo lo ha tenido que devolver por fin a la biblioteca de alta seguridad del ministerio. A Lord Voldemort no le hacía ninguna gracia, ya no que lo hubiesen sacado-gracias a Dumbledore-, sino su mera existencia.

El _Manuscrito de Antínoo y Anu_ era un libro tan complicado como polémico. Había cientos de anotaciones en los márgenes, de idiomas, algunos desconocidos, que se entremezclaban según el autor del momento. Porque el manuscrito no era un libro en sí mismo, sino una recopilación de apuntes de todos los que lo habían intentado, y unos capítulos finales que resumían, más o menos, lo que había que hacer. Pero los capítulos finales eran los más complicados de descifrar, y al mismo tiempo los más útiles y comprobados.

La verdad es que había temido enfrentarse a ese proceso, imaginándose que uno de ellos tendría que quedarse embarazado, Sirius, en todo caso, gracias a la licantropía él estaría exento de ello. El manuscrito dejaba claro que eran temores infundados, y que si bien dos hombres podrían llegar a tener un hijo, no podían quedarse embarazados, pues su cuerpo no estaba diseñado para ello.

De ahí la necesidad de utilizar a Clara. Ambos habían decidido que utilizarían una muggle, puesto que según las nuevas ordenanzas, los muggles necesitarían un contrato que les uniese a un mago para poder vivir con relativa tranquilidad. Habían encontrado a Clara en una de esas instituciones en las que "_domaban_" muggles, y después de unas pruebas sanitarias indispensables, la contrataron. Sirius se quejaba de vez en cuando sobre que había elegido la más extraña: no dejaba que nadie la tocase, nunca sonreía y parecía tener algo que la desgarraba por dentro. En realidad, la había elegido porque era la más fea que había allí. No es que Clara fuese fea, pero no era guapa, y eso era lo máximo que había en esas instituciones. Era infantil, inmaduro y nunca se lo diría a Sirius, pero se habría sentido amenazado de tener a una mujer atractiva en casa. Después de todo, él era completamente gay, pero su marido era bisexual, y siempre había sido de natural… Promiscuo. No dudaba de sus sentimientos, o de que le quisiese, ni nada de eso, pero se quedaba más tranquilo. Infinitamente más tranquilo.

Hizo una mueca, avergonzado de ese detalle tan infantil y… Femenino. A veces se sentía como una esposa celosa y posesiva. Y ese, también era el campo de Sirius.

Claro, que ahora que no tenía trabajo y que tendría que conformarse con quedarse en casa y cuidar del niño, iba a sentirse como una complaciente esposa todo el tiempo. Oh, Merlín, los chistes que le esperaban al respecto. Si el niño le llamaba mamá se suicidaría dramáticamente. Se cortaría las venas, como en una tragedia griega. O mejor no, eso sería muy femenino, se lanzaría desde algún sitio, sí, eso haría.

El pequeño James Sirius Lupin nacería a principios de Junio. Sabían que sería un chico desde principios del embarazo, puesto que aunque ninguno había dado adivinación, leer el género de un feto antes de su nacimiento en los posos del té era una de las disciplinas más populares y simples del mundo. La llamada sabiduría popular. Respecto al apellido, Remus le había insistido en que pusiesen el de Sirius, después de todo, en el nuevo orden estaba bastante reconocido y alfabéticamente estaba en su derecho, pero él se había negado en rotundo. No pensaba dejar que su hijo cargase con el apellido Black como había hecho él.

Remus suspiró con pesadez entrando en la cabina telefónica y marcando el seis, el dos, dos cuatros y otro dos en la ruedecilla de metal.

-Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor indique su nombre y ocupación.

-Remus John Lupin, visitante.

-Gracias- dijo la voz femenina-. Tome la insignia y colóquesela en la ropa.

Después del traqueteo y el consabido _"clic"_, una insignia plateada cayó por el agujero originalmente diseñado para las monedas. Remus la cogió y la leyó con la ceja arqueada. "_Remus Lupin, visitante al ministerio, licántropo mestizo."_ Habían mejorado el sistema de identificación. La enganchó en la solapa de su chaqueta de ante, resignado. La voz volvió a hablar.

-Visitante al ministerio, se le solicita que se someta a un reconocimiento y presente su varita para registrarla en el mostrador de seguridad que está situado al final del patio.

El suelo de la cabina de teléfono comenzó a temblar mientras se hundía en la tierra. Llegó un momento en el que la luz natural dejó de entrar a través de los cristales y él se vio inmerso en la oscuridad. El sonido de la cabina atravesando la tierra podía llegar a resultar muy molesto. Remus entendió que se planease trasladar el ministerio a otro emplazamiento.

Un minuto después, que se hizo soberanamente largo, una rendija de luz dorada iluminó sus pies, comenzando a iluminar el lugar. El cambio le hizo pestañear repetidamente para evitar las lágrimas.

-El Ministerio de la Magia le desea un día agradable- concluyó la voz de la mujer.

Remus salió, desembocando en el atrio.

La antigua fuente que lo presidía, demasiado hortera, por otra parte, había sido sustituida por una escultura de Lord Voldemort. Toda ella estaba esculpida en mármol. Su piel era mármol blanco expresamente importado de Italia, la túnica y la larga capa eran de aterciopelado mármol negro, y su cabello, peinado hacía atrás, era de mármol marrón. El único detalle de la estatua que no concordaba con el aspecto real de Lord Voldemort eran los ojos. Dos enormes esmeraldas lanzaban suaves destellos, engarzados en el rostro de serias facciones. Remus sabía que tenía los ojos castaños, pero no había ninguna piedra marrón y el verde simbolizaba su descendencia de Salazar Slytherin. Tenía alzada una varita de plata, de la que salía un chorro de agua turbulenta.

Las mareas de colores y el bullicio que caracterizaba el lugar habían sido sustituidos por mareas de túnicas negras o grises y el amortiguado sonido de las pisadas de cientos de trabajadores yendo de un departamento a otro.

No era un paisaje muy acogedor.

Comenzó a andar arrastrando ligeramente los pies y sin levantar la mirada, muchos de los imbéciles que trabajaban allí podían considerarlo un reto y ya tenía bastantes problemas como para pasar otra noche en la pequeña prisión del lugar.

Dejó que un mago de aspecto estúpido, que si no recordaba mal se llamaba Alexander Goyle, inspeccionase su varita con el ceño fruncido. La metió en la máquina que la inspeccionaba y le entregó el papel que salió de la base. Después, pasó un enorme palo dorado por delante y por detrás de Remus varias veces, hasta que pareció quedar satisfecho, o se le cansó el brazo, no parecía muy inteligente, la verdad.

Entró en el ascensor y dejó que bajasen hasta el nivel cuatro.

El nivel cuatro se encargaba de todos los asuntos relacionados con la clasificación de los tres grupos que formaban la comunidad mágica: seres, bestias y espíritus. Estaba dirigido por Newton Scamander, al que Voldemort había obligado a aceptar el cargo sin importarle cuales fueran sus creencias. Newton Scamander era un biólogo mágico de talla mundial, después de todo.

Los licántropos estaban divididos, el Servicio de Apoyo a Hombres-Lobo estaba en la división de seres, mientras que el Registro y la Unidad de Captura eran secciones de la división de bestias.

Él debía acudir al Registro para explicar-de nuevo- que el hijo que esperaba no sería un hombre-lobo. Parecía ser que por carta no se enteraban, y después de siete meses de acoso estaba ya un poquito hasta las narices.

Entró en la oficina, que estaba pintada de gris marengo y tenía una ventana pequeña-lo que significaba poca importancia en el ministerio-. Allí estaba trabajando una mujer de unos cuarenta años, usaba un hechizo glamour de los malos, de esos que vendía Corazón de Bruja por dos sickles más, y que teñía su pelo de rubio platino. También abusaba del carmín rojo pasión y de la sombra de ojos gris, que combinaba malamente con su túnica gris óxido con un escote demasiado pronunciado y que le marcaba los michelines. Remus se lamentó interiormente porque esa mujer tuviese tanta autoridad sobre él.

-Buenos días, busco a Stephany Miller-le dijo a la mujer.

-Ha salido-Remus suspiró interiormente, aliviado al ver que no era ella-, volverá en unos minutos, pero…-sintió una mano sobre la suya y la miró, obviamente sorprendido- Seguro que yo podré entretenerte.

-Lo siento, pero creo que se confunde…-dijo retirando la mano.

-Oh, vamos-sus risa era francamente horrible-, te aseguro que lo pasarás mejor conmigo.

-Soy homosexual-anunció.

La mujer frunció los labios y le fulminó con la mirada, indignada. Remus arqueó las cejas, incrédulo.

-¿Remus Lupin?-preguntó una mujer tras él.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Stephany Miller, por aquí, por favor.

Remus la siguió a un pequeño despacho, exactamente igual que la anterior habitación, pero con una mesa más grande y estanterías llenas de libros.

Stephany Miller era una mujer que aparentaba ser próxima a los cincuenta-aunque por la esperanza de vida del mundo mágico debía estar ya más cerca de los setenta años- su cara tenía una gruesa capa de maquillaje-aunque de mayor calidad que su secretaria-, y llevaba el pelo cortado a la altura de la nuca con las puntas rizadas y completamente blanco. Su túnica era negra, y las alianzas de oro que colgaban de su cuello le indicaron que no era por la moda de Voldemort, sino por luto. Luto de venganza, para ser más exactos. Su marido había debido morir durante la guerra. Tenía gesto serio y manos pequeñas y rechonchas, algo sonrosadas. En ese momento estaban buscando con agilidad entre los informes.

-¿Es usted Remus John Lupin?

-Sí.

-¿Fue transformado a los seis años a manos de Fenrir Greyback?

-Sí.

-¿Fue a Hogwarts?

-Sí.

-¿Gryffindor?

-Sí.

-¿Participó en la Orden del Fénix?

-Sí.

-¿Se casó con Sirius Black, que también pertenecía a esa orden, el veintitrés de Junio de 1980?

-Sí.

-¿Espera un hijo para mediados de Junio?

-Sí.

-Bien-dijo después de comprobar los datos que había destacado en rojo-. Le he mandado llamar porque nos hemos encontrado con unos pequeños problemas de entendimiento. Usted no ha querido registrar a su hijo como licántropo. ¿Es consciente de la ilegalidad de ese acto?

-Soy consciente de lo que indica la ley, pero…

-Entonces regístrelo y acabemos con esto.

-Pero es que…

-Lo sé, lo sé, es su hijo, pero la ley es la ley. Firme aquí-le tendió unos papeles.

-No lo entiende…

-Yo también soy madre, lo entiendo perfectamente, firme.

-Mi hijo no será un licántropo.

-Una posibilidad. Posibilidad remota. Sobre la línea de puntos, por favor.

-El Manuscrito de Antínoo y Anu indica como evitar la transmisión de maldiciones, señora Miller.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Sí. Añadiendo plata a la poción se impide que se transmita la licantropía.

-Oh, bien, me alegro, pero hasta que nazca no es seguro, así que firme.

-¿Y si no lo es? No se puede quitar a nadie de esa lista, si mal no recuerdo.

-No será para tanto.

-¿Le parezco lo suficientemente estúpido para creerlo?-preguntó perdiendo ligeramente la calma.

-Sobre. La línea. De puntos.

Remus suspiró tratando de mantener el control.

-Lo siento, señora Miller, pero no voy a firmar.

-¿Quiere usted volver a Azkaban?-preguntó apretando los labios.

-No se atreva a amenazarle.

Ambos se giraron hacia Sirius, que entraba por la puerta en ese momento y se sentaba en una silla junto a la de Remus.

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Quién es usted?-preguntó la mujer.

-Por el orden en el que me ha hecho las preguntas, deduzco que usted eso ya lo sabe-dijo con falsa calma-. Y, por si acaso, le anuncio que estoy aquí para arreglar el maldito asunto del registro de licántropos de una vez.

-Comprendo su preocupación, señor Black, pero el deber del ministerio es registrar a los licántropos que habitan en Gran Bretaña o están en las filas del Lord Oscuro, y todo apunta a que su hijo será uno de ellos.

-¿Qué parte de: _"Si le añadimos plata a la poción no heredará la licantropía"_ es usted incapaz de asimilar?

La mujer apretó los labios.

-Entonces, no veo donde está el problema, es sólo una medida preventiva.

-Pero no se puede eliminar el nombre del Registro si no es un licántropo, ¿no es cierto?

-Creo que están exagerando.

-Yo no.

-Mire, escuche…

-No. Escúcheme usted a mí-dijo perdiendo la poca de la paciencia que le quedaba-. Si es un licántropo vendremos y lo registraremos, sino lo es, no. Punto. No veo en que más podría usted argumentar su postura, y aunque lo viese, la vedad es que me la suda-se levantó-. Vamonos, Remus, creo que he sido lo suficientemente claro con la señora Miller.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó, caminando tras él.

Sirius se desvió del camino y entró en uno de los ascensores reservados.

-No podemos estar aquí, Sirius.

-Permiso de Gringotts-explicó.

-¿Hay algo que Gringotts no pueda conseguir?

-Moony, guardan el dinero-explicó lentamente.

Remus tuvo que asentir a eso. El dinero no compraba la felicidad, pero les estaba facilitando muchísimo las cosas.

-Hablando de ello, ¿cómo te ha ido hoy en el trabajo?

Sirius gruñó pulsando el botón para subir, lo que venía a decir que no muy bien.

-Se ha pasado mi prima para dar un poco por culo, y no en el buen sentido. Ha presentado una queja formal sobre el estado de sus maldiciones.

-¿Y qué han dicho los duendes?

-Creo que se lo habrían tomado más en serio si ella no me hubiese criticado por un montón de cosas personales y no me hubiese mirado la bragueta cada dos minutos.

-Vaya.

-Ya.

-¿Debería ponerme celoso?

-No, deberías compadecerme. Me he pasado el día aplicando maldiciones a la cámara. Y los duendes me han advertido, si alguien entra en esa cámara y sale con la cabeza sobre los hombros estaré formalmente despedido.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que entre alguien?

-Siempre la hay-confirmó de mala gana-. Pero no tantas de que sobreviva-su rostro cambió a una sonrisa perversa, antes de mudar a una orgullosa-. Hemos aplicado, por primera vez, la MT.6.G.

-¿La qué?-preguntó arqueando las cejas mientras salían del ascensor.

Desembocaron en la misma calle en la estaba San Mungo, pero el hospital mágico no se veía desde allí.

-Es una maldición nueva, llevo trabajando en ella con Amber y Christopher cinco meses-anunció orgulloso-. Hemos potenciado, mejorado y especificado la maldición de Tutankamón. Lo más complicado ha sido que no ataque a los duendes y al personal de Gringotts, pero creo que lo hemos conseguido, aunque habrá que poner más requisitos para acercarse a la cámara de los Lestrange. La Maldición de Tutankamón. es la cúspide de las maldiciones utilizadas hasta el momento en el banco. Acabaremos de aplicarla mañana a primera hora. Además, hemos añadido magia negra para proteger los objetos que guarda la cámara, pero uno ha reaccionado de forma un poco extraña, Christopher casi nos mata a todos con un hechizo desafortunado-murmuró un _"enchufado incompetente"_ entre dientes-. Por fortuna, sé perfectamente como tratar un objeto empapado de magia negra. Era una copa bastante extraña, con el símbolo de Hufflepuff, o algo que se le parecía, al menos-frunció el ceño, sin entender eso muy bien-. ¿Por qué lo tendrá? Mi prima cree que deberían matar a todos los Hufflepuff por mojigatos.

-Y tú también.

-Yo opino que son insoportables, no que debamos asesinarlos-le corrigió-. Es distinto.

Llevaban varios metros avanzados, y por fin encontraron la cabina de desapariciones. El ministerio había levantado una barrera que impedía desaparecerse a más de diez quilómetros. Era un poco tonto, teniendo en cuenta que si querías viajar sin que fuese registrado, podías desaparecerte de diez quilómetros en diez quilómetros. La cabina era de cobre, y tenía una pequeña rueda dentada, que era una mezcla entre el engranaje de un reloj y la rueda de un teléfono muggle.

Ambos se introdujeron en la estrecha cabina y giraron dicha rueda.

-Identifíquense y digan el motivo de su viaje-indicó la misma voz femenina de la cabina del ministerio.

-Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Volver a nuestra casa.

La luz roja se encendió, dándoles la señal de que podían desaparecerse.

-¿Me llevas?-preguntó Sirius- La maldición me ha dejado hecho polvo, si me desaparezco acabaré sin un brazo o algo así.

Remus asintió y le agarró del brazo antes de desaparecerse.

Se aparecieron delante del portón de su casa y entraron en el lugar.

Cruzaron el camino a la puerta charlando sobre los intentos de James de que les levantaran por fin la restricción de patronum-impuesta para evitar que se comunicaran entre ellos- y la dificultad que estaba teniendo Sirius para que le conectasen la chimenea del despacho a la Red Flu, ya que no podían controlarla y grabar las conversaciones como hacían en la de su casa si la chimenea estaba en Gringotts.

Remus golpeó la puerta con la varita y esta se abrió reconociéndola.

Antes si quiera de entrar en la casa, oyeron el llanto de un bebé. No podía ser. Se precipitaron al interior de la casa sin pensarlo dos veces. El llanto venía de la habitación de Clara.

Cruzaron la cocina con las varitas en alto y abrieron la puerta de una patada-vale, Sirius, abrió la puerta de una patada-. En el interior de la habitación, se encontraron con un macabro espectáculo.

Lily Potter, con la cara manchada de sangre y otras cosas que no quisieron identificar, estaba aplicando puntos de sutura al vientre de Clara, mientras un niño pequeño sollozaba, cubierto de sangre y envuelto en una sábana, en el interior de una mezcla entre cuna y almohada transformada a toda prisa.

* * *

_En primer lugar, he cambiado el nombre del fanfic porque he preguntado a mi profesor de latín y antes el orden estaba mal, pero creo que no ha tenido muchas repercusiones._

_En segundo lugar, según la wiki de Harry Potter, he escrito mal el nombre de Régulus, pero, con sinceridad, Régulus suena mil y una veces mejor que Regulus. Regulus, me suena a medicamento para el ácido estomacal._

_Sé que todavía no se sabe que ha salido mal en el parto, lo siento, pero quería explicar un poco lo de la situación en la que se encontraba el ministerio._

_En cuarto lugar, lo del luto de venganza no es mío, sino de HelenaDax, simplemente, cuando me imaginaba la escena lo vi y no supe como explicarlo de otra forma, pero por ahora es el único guiño que le hago a Alianza (el segundo mejor fic de slash que he leído)._

_El otro día comente que no me creía que tuviese tres comentarios, pero ahora tengo CUATRO, y dos favoritos y dos followers(sea lo que sea), muchas gracias. Es desconcertante, pero muy agradable, gracias._

_kary muggle: Querida, siempre es un placer leer tus comentarios:) Vas a conseguir que me sonroje. Régulus es un GRAN personaje sobre el que escribir, es irónico, sarcástico, lleno de contradicciones y con un mundo interior confuso y complicado. Y sí, intento que todos mis personajes sean grises, los personajes negros y los personajes blancos no me gustan son tan... Predecibles... Por cierto, eso de "Wolfstart" me encanta, es un buen nombre._

_Cmila: No, querida, yo no escribo como George R. R. Martín, escribo con el mismo estilo, que es distinto. Yo a George R. R. Martín no le llego ni a la suela de los zapatos, pero muchísimas gracias por decir que me está quedando genial._

_Deadloss: Lo entiendo, a mí también me resulta un poco incómodo cuando lo piensas bien, pero me he habituado a pensar en el mundo de SN con todos los personajes que estaban planeados originalmente y ahora no puedo concebir ese universo sin el bebé y compañía. Hacer despotricar a los personajes me encanta, será porque yo también despotrico contra todo XD. Gracias por seguir la historia._

_Bonnie: Trataré de hacerles seguir en la misma línea, aunque con el número de capítulos que tendrá, será un poco complicado. Muchísimas gracias por los halagos, eres un amor._


	4. Sirius2

_Siento la tardanza, ha sido una mezcla entre el proceso de edición y la semana de exámenes, gracias por vuestra comprensión._

_Y ahora, el cuarto capítulo._

* * *

**4 Sirius**

_Ocho de Abril de 1981, Casa de los Black-Lupin, Oeste de Escocia._

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible?-Sirius se pasó la mano por sus gruesos cabellos, parando un momento en su ajetreado paseo en círculos por el salón, antes de girarse hacia Lily-. Explícamelo porque no lo entiendo, explícamelo porque hace dos días estaba bien y ahora acaba de dar a luz con dos meses de antelación.

Lily suspiró resignada, dando signos de una ligera incomodidad.

Raro.

Lily Potter nunca se había dejado amilanar por Sirius.

-Lo estaba, no se ha adelantado el parto por motivos médicos-explicó.

-¿Y entonces por qué coño ha sido?-preguntó enfadado, la frustración parecía brotar de cada uno de los poros de su piel.

-Sirius, déjala hablar-le cortó Remus con gesto serio-. Responde, Lily, porque de ser sincero esto a mí tampoco me hace ninguna gracia. ¿Qué ha adelantado el parto?

-No tenías que haberla dejado sola, Remus, sé que no podías habértelo imaginado, y que no es culpa tuya, pero no tenías que haberlo hecho. Esos _seudo-aurores_ de pacotilla la han atacado al salir de Haymarket.

-Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?-al ver las miradas incrédulas de Sirius y Lily decidió especificar- ¿Por qué salió de Haymarket? Sabía que era peligroso. ¿Por qué no llamó al Autobús Noctámbulo desde allí?

-Remus, se prohibió el acceso de transportes de cualquier tipo a Haymarket hace semanas-dijo Sirius incrédulo.

Remus seguía conmocionado.

-Pero, ¿por qué nadie me lo ha dicho? ¿Por qué soy el último en enterarme de estas cosas?

-Remus-dijo Lily con voz maternal-, salió en el Profeta, y en la radio.

-Yo no leo el Profeta ni escucho la radio-dijo con simpleza-, me pone de mal humor y sólo dicen estupideces.

-Bueno, eso ahora da igual-zanjó Sirius-. Continua.

Lily asintió.

-Esos cabrones le… Bueno, le dieron una patada en el abdomen. Eso es lo que adelantó el parto.

Sirius bajó la mirada, preocupado y un poco-muy poco- avergonzado por haber dudado de la capacidad de Lily para tratar esos temas, sino fuese por ella nunca habrían conseguido realizar la poción que había traído al mundo a su hijo. Todavía tenían un laboratorio avanzado de pociones en el sótano.

-Hay algo que no encaja-dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño, buscando cual era la nota discordante en esa historia, pareció localizarlo, porque chasqueó los dedos antes de mirar a Lily-. Los _seudo-aurores_ no habrían avisado a nadie al ver que se ponía de parto, ¿cómo lo supiste?

Lily parecía definitivamente molesta porque se hubiesen dado cuenta de ese detalle, claramente era un detalle que no quería rebelarles.

-Alguien la ayudó, dejó inconscientes a los seudo-aurores y me envió un _patronum_ para avisarme de la situación.

-¿Un _patronum_?-preguntó Remus sorprendido- Pero, ninguno de nuestros conocidos está libre de la prohibición de _patronum_-le recordó.

Lily suspiró, dándose por vencida.

-Era Régulus Black, él salvó a Clara.

Sirius quedó conmocionado, sin saber como debía reaccionar a esa información.

-Te equivocas, Reg no se habría enfrentado a los suyos por una muggle-negó con la cabeza.

Era imposible. Su hermano era un sangre pura estándar, se había dejado influenciar por sus padres y le habían lavado el cerebro. Régulus ya no era ese niño que jugaba con él en Grimmauld Place. No podía serlo.

Todo lo que había hecho con respecto a él estaba planteado en función de un maldito y odioso sangre pura de rancias tradiciones que quería asesinar a los muggles. Si no era así… Si era el mismo de siempre… Merlín, todo lo que había dicho, todo lo que había pensado… No, no podía ser. Si Reg no había cambiado, si seguía siendo el mismo, él habría sido un verdadero hijo de puta. Uno de los gordos. Su mundo se estaba tambaleando como un bonsái en medio de una tempestad. No. Régulus seguía siendo el mismo. Tenía que serlo. No podía haberse equivocado tanto.

-Se lo pregunté, Sirius, me dijo su nombre. Además, era bastante parecido a ti.

No, no, cualquiera podía parecerse a él, estaba emparentado con todas las familias mágicas británicas, claro que podían parecerse a él. Y lo de mentir sobre su nombre… Bueno, nadie querría que les relacionasen, tenía que ser eso. Aun así, la incertidumbre le estaba matando, y de pronto, como un relámpago estallando en mitad de la noche, se dio cuenta de que podía darle la certeza.

-¿Qué forma tenía?-preguntó girándose hacia ella.

-¿Perdón?

-El _patronum_ de ese tipo. ¿Qué forma tenía?

Lily se sorprendió y dudó, indecisa.

-No estoy muy segura, era un felino, eso seguro, pero podría ser una pantera o un puma.

Una pantera. El _patronum_ de Reg era… Era una pantera.

Se dejó caer en el sillón. No podía seguir negándolo. Reg era de los suyos. Seguía siendo el mismo.

Remus debió suponer-muy acertadamente- que él no estaba en condiciones de continuar con las preguntas, así que siguió él solo.

-Pero nuestro hijo está bien, ¿verdad?

-Sí, a primera vista sí, las pocas comprobaciones que pude hacerle indicaban que sí, pero habría que llevarlo a San Mungo.

-¿Y Clara?

-Mal. No había tiempo, tuve que hacerle una cesárea, pero carecía del instrumental necesario para una muggle, y desde luego para una mágica. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue lanzar un _sectum_ bastante profundo, pero la sangre comenzó a manar a borbotones, y yo…-tragó saliva- No podía cortar la hemorragia sin cerrar el corte, y tenía que sacar al bebé primero, tuve que abrir más el corte para poder rescatarlo. La cosa se descontroló. Conseguí cerrar la herida mientras vosotros os ocupabais de subir al bebé a la habitación, pero ha perdido mucha sangre, está delirando y se niega beber ninguna poción. ¡No hay hechizos para devolver el nivel de sangre!-exclamó con culpabilidad- Y no dejaba de llorar y revolverse, pálida como el papel, pidiendo a alguien que se apartarse, que la dejase en paz, que escogiese a otra esa vez. Decía cosas…-volvió a tragar saliva- Decía cosas terribles. Creo que el que le llevó al centro de doma se dedicó a juegos sexuales bastante duros con ella. No sabéis lo que dice, lo que grita, lo que llora… Ese hombre, quien quiera que sea, es un monstruo.

Sirius sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió girándolo entre sus dedos, a nadie se le ocurrió echárselo en cara, es más, Remus también cogió uno.

-El que la llevó al centro de doma-dijo expulsando el humo después de un par de caladas-, fue Rodolphus Lestrange.

-Pero, ese hombre…

-Es un sádico-afirmó Sirius-. Lo sé-aspiró otra calada-. En realidad tuvo suerte de que no fuese mi prima.

Lily suspiró y se levantó del sofá.

-Me quedaré con Clara, le he dado un veneno bastante fuerte, no durará mucho más-tragó saliva por tercera o cuarta vez-. De no haberlo hecho, la agonía habría sido terrible.

-Tranquila.

Ella se dirigió hacia la cocina, desde donde se accedía a las habitaciones del servicio.

Ellos siguieron fumando sin mirarse.

-Deberías llevar el niño a San Mungo-le recordó Remus.

-Sí. Oye, he contactado con Gringotts por Red Flu, me han dicho que mañana es imposible que falte. Hay que acabar de aplicar la maldición de la que te hablé y Christopher no sabe ni atarse los cordones-Remus dejó que su marido acabase de despotricar sobre el inútil de su subordinado-. Si no se acaba de lanzar la maldición protectora, se descontrolará, y eso viene a decir que la maldición se extenderá por todas las cámaras y que no se podrá acceder a los subterráneos durante, bueno, el resto de la eternidad-carraspeó-. Yo… No quiero ir, te lo juro, pero, es Gringotts lo que nos protege del ministerio, ya lo sabes, si lo tenemos en contra…

-No podemos permitirnos tener a Gringotts en contra-asintió Remus-. No pasa nada. Se pasará semanas en la incubadora, que tú estés allí no cambiaría nada, hay que se prácticos en esto.

Sirius suspiró con pesadez. Dios, todo lo que estaba pasando había acabado de destrozarle, no sólo estaba hecho un guiñapo por el esfuerzo de esa mañana, sino que ahora había muerto su ama de llaves, había nacido su hijo, y tendría que tomarse una poción reconstituyente de magia, la poción que peor le sentaba en el mundo.

Entró en la habitación de su hijo, que entre Remus y Lily habían amueblado hacía ya meses. No era la más grande de la casa, pero sí era la más luminosa. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco puro, con una tira de papel pintado, salpicada con huellas de perro que se movían, más o menos a la altura de su pecho.

Los muebles eran de roble en su mayoría, incluida la pequeña cuna de madera cubierta de almohadones, mantas y sábanas, en la que descansaba su hijo.

Se acercó a él, apoyándose en la barandilla con cuidado de no despertarle. Sintió inmediatamente una burbuja de calor estallándole en la cara, y entonces recordó todos los hechizos calefactores que Remus había aplicado para que sirviese de incubadora mientras hablaba con Lily.

Sacó al niño la cuna y comenzó a vestirle con algo de torpeza. Lo había hecho miles de veces con Harry, pero algo en el hecho de estar vistiendo a su propio hijo le ponía nervioso.

No se podía creer que ese pequeño trozo de carne arrugado fuese su hijo.

No es que fuese feo-creía recordar que sólo había habido una Black en la historia que se pudiese calificar de feo, y la habían echado de la familia con la excusa de que se había casado con un Weasley-, pero, era un recién nacido. Para las mujeres podía ser una monada, pero él no estaba ciego, era demasiado pequeño, demasiado débil, demasiado ligero, demasiado frágil… No sabía como explicarlo, pero, aunque como padre sentía que su hijo era lo más hermoso del mundo, objetivamente nunca había conseguido ver algo ligeramente atractivo en un bebé.

Tendría sus ojos, pensó cuando el pequeño abrió su par de ojos ciegos, para él en ese momento no era su padre, era sólo una sombra extraña entre miles. Aun así, los niños de su raza solían tener los ojos de un gris sucio al nacer hasta que en unos meses evolucionaba a su color definitivo. Su hijo los tenía más cercanos a la plata de lo que debería tenerlos a menos que fuese a heredarlos.

Se parecía bastante a él, aunque creía que en la articulación del pulgar tenía una pequeña peca que había heredado de Remus.

Pensó de improviso en que, de no ser por su hermano, en ese momento no tendría a su hijo en brazos. Sumergió el rostro entre los pliegues de la manta con la que acababa de cubrirlo, disfrutando del aroma dulzón propio de los bebés.

Quería pedirle perdón, no sólo por lo que había dicho, que no había sido mucho, sino, sobretodo, por las cosas que había pensado. Pero, ¿cómo pedir perdón si no podía hablar con él ni escribirle?

Entonces, su hijo soltó un pequeño ruidito y el cayó en la cuenta. Un mensaje claro para su hermano sin tener que contactar con él. Había salvado a su hijo, era la excusa perfecta frente a todos, pero Régulus entendería el mensaje.

-¿Tú qué crees?-le preguntó cogiéndole de la manita- ¿Régulus Sirius Lupin te suena bien?

El niño gorjeo algo removiéndose en los brazos de su padre.

-Tienes razón, suena demasiado pomposo, ¿sabes qué? Eso de ponerle a los hijos el nombre del padre siempre me ha parecido una tradición muy estúpida. ¿Qué tal Régulus James? Así no ofenderemos a tu padrino-el niño se agarró el pie y se lo llevó a la boca, ignorando a su padre-. Me lo tomaré como un sí.

Dejó al pequeño Régulus en la cuna y cogió el carrito que les habían regalado los Longbottom, al que hizo una serie de hechizos calefactores. Colocó al recién nombrado Régulus James en él y encendió el móvil antes de salir de la habitación.

Sirius se planteó momentáneamente como lo harían los muggles para cuidar de sus hijos si ni siquiera podían comprarse carritos de bebés todo terreno con encantamiento para evitar las escaleras, pero se dijo así mismo que los muggles eran muy capaces de conseguir las cosas sin magia. No les quedaba otro remedio.

Remus no está en el salón ni en la cocina, supone que ha ido a ver como está Clara y no le da más importancia. Mira a ese pequeño ser que balbucea sobre las mantas, todavía no puede creerse que sea suyo, su hijo.

Es tan pequeño, está tan indefenso…

De pronto, el peso de lo que significa el nacimiento de su hijo cae sobre él con toda su fuerza. En ese momento no podía garantizar su propia seguridad ni la de Remus, ¿cómo podría hacerlo con un recién nacido? Dependería de él para todo, para comer, para dormir y para alimentarse. Nunca había sido responsable de nada. Sólo tenía que ocuparse de sí mismo, Moony no dependía de él, sabía arreglárselas solo, y hacía mucho que su hermano no le necesitaba. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Reg sí le necesitaba, dependía directamente de él. Sintió el pánico trepar por su garganta. Circe santísima, ¿qué había hecho? Trató de tranquilizarse, lo había hablado hasta la saciedad con James, no pasaba nada, era normal sentirse así, podría con ello.

Sólo esperaba que James no se hubiese equivocado.

Tragó saliva y condujo hasta la cocina, donde bebió una poción reconstituyente de magia con un suspiro y dejó una nota a Remus, antes de salir de los terrenos y desaparecerse.

* * *

_Madrugada del nueve de Abril de 1981, San Mungo, Londres._

A Sirius, ya fuese para su suerte o su desgracia, le había atendido la jefa del área de maternidad. Era una belleza rubia, de ojos verdes muy claros y piel de porcelana. Sino se equivocaba era Lucy Marwood. Los Marwood. Automáticamente Sirius recordó todo el árbol genealógico de la medimaga, no porque lo pretendiese, sino porque las malditas clases de heráldica que había recibido en su infancia salían a la superficie cada vez que conocía a alguien nuevo. Era hija de Dylan Marwood, varita de manzano, sociólogo y escritor bastante reconocido, tenía una hermana mayor, Mina, que se había casado con un Lovegood, su madre había fallecido al dar a luz a otra niña y tenía una tía squib. Todos esos datos se habían presentado con claridad meridiana, salpicados de escudos y árboles genealógicos, nada más verla.

-Bien, ¿cuándo ha nacido?-preguntó haciendo algunos hechizos comprobatorios al niño.

-Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde de ayer-respondió dubitativo.

No recordaba bien a que hora habían salido del ministerio, y Lily no se había preocupado por mirar la hora mientras Clara se moría.

La joven asintió sin cambiar la expresión. No había sonreído desde que habían entrado, ni siquiera parecía agradable. Más bien, parecía guardarle rencor por algo. Sirius trató de recordar si se la había tirado, pero dedujo que no. Lucy Marwood era apodada _"La reina de hielo"_ en Hogwarts, además, le llevaba tres años. Quizá era homofóbica.

Introdujo al niño con cuidado en la incubadora de cristal anaranjado, en la que introdujo su varita para activarla. El cristal se empañó por el cambio de temperatura.

La medimaga hizo las comprobaciones de rigor y dejó al pequeño en una especie de caja de cristal anaranjado. Introdujo la varita en una cavidad y una nube de vaho opaco el cristal por la activación del hechizo calefactor.

-Listo-afirmó la joven-. El niño está bien, pero necesitará una semana en la incubadora. Debe darnos el nombre del niño para que lo identifiquemos.

-Régulus James Lupin.

-¿No se apellida Black?

-El orden en el que pongamos sus apellidos es cosa nuestra.

-Desde luego, no quise insinuar lo contrario-dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Lo apuntó en un enorme cuaderno de tapas blancas con una pluma verde lima. Sirius se preguntó a que vendría esa obsesión con el verde lima que tenía San Mungo. En un lateral de la incubadora hubo un pequeño estallido, apareciendo de la nada una plaquita de metal con la información sobre el pequeño.

"_Régulus James Lupin. Sietemesino. Nacido el ocho de Abril de 1981 a las cuatro de la tarde. Mestizo."_

Sirius se mordió la lengua al leer la plaquita para no decirle a la medimaga que podía meterse las clases de sangre en donde no le diese el sol. Y eso que los mestizos estaban bien considerados en el nuevo régimen.

-Bien, puede retirarse-le informó la medimaga en un tono que le decía claramente: _"Fuera"_.

Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para desobedecerla, se conformó con dirigirle su mejor mirada de desprecio y superioridad-cabe decir que era una pose imponente, después de todo era un Black- antes de salir.

Era demasiado tarde para dormir, tendría que levantarse a las seis y no sería capaz después de haber tomado la poción reconstituyente, por lo que decidió irse a tomar un café a la quinta planta y hacer tiempo antes de irse a trabajar. Podía ducharse y cambiarse en el trabajo. La perspectiva de pasar por casa con, seguramente, el cadáver de Clara todavía caliente sobre la cama no era excesivamente atrayente.

Gruñó de mal humor y se sentó en una de las sillas verde lima del salón de té. En serio, ¿desconocían la existencia de más colores? Seguro que era cosa de Slytherin resentidos… Miró la carta, se pediría un expreso bien grande y lleno de cafeína, lo necesitaría. Ojeó la carta de té, en serio, ¡tenían hasta té verde! Los mortífagos estaban dominando San Mungo.

-Eh, ¿cómo estás?

Sirius quedó sinceramente sorprendido al ver a James Potter sentándose frente a él con una sonrisa comprensiva en la madrugada de un viernes-en realidad ya era sábado- y en San Mungo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lily me avisó de lo que había pasado, así que deje a Harry con los Longbottom y vine a ver como estabas.

-Gracias-susurró-. No era necesario.

-Sí lo era.

-Lo sé, era una frase de cortesía.

-Me di cuenta.

Suspiraron.

-¿Quieren tomar algo?-preguntó un camarero joven, de unos veintitantos años y con un tono de voz resignado.

Claramente, uno de esos hijos de muggles que no podían ejercer más que como camareros o criados.

-Yo un expreso de tamaño gigante y con muchísima cafeína-dijo tendiéndole la carta.

-Yo un café con leche, por favor.

El camarero asintió mientras los pedidos se apuntaban automáticamente en su libreta y se retiró.

-James.

-¿Si?

-Llamaremos al niño Régulus. Sé que te dije que le llamaríamos James, pero…

-Eh, no importa-sonrió-. Siempre que yo sea el padrino.

-Lo serás, tío, eso nunca me lo he planteado.

* * *

_Bueno, pues ya sabéis que ha pasado con la pobre Clara y al bebé, espero que os haya gustado. Sé que la muerte de Clara ha quedado un poco gratuita, pero la Clara que he escrito es la original, la que apareció en mi cabeza nada más empezar, y la siguiente ama de llaves pega más con la casa y con la historia, ya lo entenderéis._

_Sé que alguno estará preguntándose porque la medimaga se comporta así con Sirius, pues bien, sólo diré dos cosas: 1. No le importa la pureza de sangre. 2. No es homofóbica. Y sí, aparecerá en la historia, será importante, pero aun no tenéis que preocuparos._

_No creo que haya mucho más que aclarar en este capítulo, así que diré simplemente que en el siguiente capítulo habrá varios personajes, bajó un nombre que los unifique a todos, porque sino esta historia se alargaría hasta lo indecible y se haría muy pesada._

_Ah, y tardaré bastante en volver a actualizar porque me voy de viaje a Londres y no podré acceder a internet con el ordenador que llevo-larga historia-._

_Ahora, manifestaré mi emoción por haber recibido SEIS comentarios-los he contado mil veces, y sigo sin creérmelo-._

_kary muggle: Querida, que me vas a contar a mí, soy una inútil en el inglés, no puedo juzgar a nadie. A todos nos duelen esos prejuicios, pero, como comprenderás, yo no puedo hacer nada. El esqueleto de esta historia es que Voldemort está en el poder, y no se va a poner a repartir caramelos, precisamente. Ya es bastante que no quite las varitas a los sangre muggles. (Remus siempre ha sido inseguro, y con ese hombre al lado, yo le comprendo)_

_LaOdisea: ¿Por qué? ¿No te van estas tramas? En cualquier caso, me alegro de que no lo haga-por ahora. Te agradezco tus palabras, y tranquila, seguiré actualizando._

_Bonnie: La verdad es que me siento más cómoda con el personaje de Sirius, pero Remus también me gusta mucho y me encanta escribir sobre él. Me alegra estar haciéndolo interesante, y tranquila, no está en mis planes abandonar este fic, al menos, no próximamente._

_Valeria: Encantada de leerte, me alegra de que te guste la historia. Espero que te alivie saber que el bebé está perfectamente. Gracias por leer._

_Adrienne Lupin: Sirius siempre defiende a los suyos, aunque en esa ocasión en concreto... Debo admitir que entró en ese despacho de improviso, ya que no se me ocurría como conseguir que no quedase registrado, aunque no lo parezca, la señora Miller es dura de pelar (no sé si volverá a aparecer, la verdad) Yo siempre pensé en él como alguien bueno, adoro al personaje de Régulus, y aunque en este fic comete algunos errores, yo le tengo mucho aprecio. ¿Por qué no comentaste desde tu cuenta? No te reconocí hasta ahora, pero me alegro volver a leerte._

_bonniegrrl-huffle: Hoy mismo. Encantada de leer a una Hufflepuff en esta historia. Si todo sigue según mis planes, habrá personajes importantes que vayan a la casa de los tejones._

_._

_Trataré de sacar algunas fotografías de los lugares de Londres donde sucede esta historia, pero no prometo nada;)_


	5. La Familia Black

_Bueno, siento la tardanza, pero aquí está el capítulo cinco. No está por orden cronológica._

_Espero que os guste._

* * *

**5 La Familia Black**

_Nueve de Abril de 1981, Grimmauld Place, Londres._

Walburga Black había sido una mujer hermosa. Su temperamento fuerte, su carácter y su desbordante energía sólo daban más fuerza a su presencia. Ella había tenido varios pretendientes dispuestos a tomar su mano, y no sólo como la mano de una Black, sino como la mano de una hermosa mujer. Los había rechazado todos. Walburga Black era la viva imagen de la obsesión y del fanatismo. Consideraba que ser una Black significaba ser superior, ser la realeza del mundo mágico. Por eso, veía a todos sus pretendientes como seres inferiores que no eran dignos de ella. No, ninguna familia estaba a la altura de los Black.

Por ello, cuando a los treinta años, edad en la que las ofertas comenzaban a dejar de llegar, su primo Orión pidió su mano, no tardó en concederla. Era un Black, después de todo, y uno de los hombres más atractivos de Londres, o de Gran Bretaña, si me apuras. Había algunos rumores de que las mujeres no eran lo suyo, precisamente, pero ella no los creía. Después de todo, era un Black, y los Black eran perfectos, sino se había casado era porque también opinaba que nadie estaba a la altura de un Black.

El día que se enteró de que los rumores eran ciertos, Walburga Black sintió miedo de que sus hijos, sus niños, heredasen la enfermedad de su padre. Esta preocupación se tradujo en severidad y normas que había que cumplir a rajatabla, sin dar lugar para que creciese la semilla de la homosexualidad en sus hijos. Régulus era el que más le preocupaba, pues Sirius se parecía más a ella que a su padre, pero este demostró ser un niño sano y obediente, en cambio, su hermano mayor demostró ser un rebelde vocacional.

Si no le llegaba con saber que su marido y su hermano Alphard tenían más que palabras con regularidad, tuvo que aguantar que sus hijos le adorasen. Sirius mencionó una vez que Alphard era el mejor tío del mundo y que de mayor quería ser como él. Finalmente, Sirius lo había conseguido. No del todo, pues su hermano nunca demostró abiertamente sus preferencias-que eran tanto de hombres como de mujeres- ante nadie que no fuese o ella-que le había encontrado con su marido en pleno acto- o uno de sus amantes, y nunca se había casado tampoco, pero esos eran detalles sin importancia.

En cualquier caso, en ese momento, viuda y madre de un hijo maravilloso con una alta posición en el nuevo régimen, no tendría que tener ninguna preocupación, pero la tenía. Aunque fuese una deshonra, Sirius era su hijo, y, sobretodo, sobretodo, llevaba el apellido Black. Su casa, su familia y su estirpe estaban vinculadas a las acciones de ese traidor. Por ello, no le hizo ninguna gracia encontrarse la mañana del día ocho de abril de 1981 con la noticia del nacimiento de su nieto en las páginas de sociedad.

Corazón de Bruja había dedicado un artículo a doble página sobre ese nacimiento, el primer niño nacido gracias al Manuscrito de Antínoo y Anu. Que si se adelantó el parto porque la "_madre_" había sido atacada, que si gracias al ataque la mujer no había sobrevivido, que si el niño había sido llevado a San Mungo sin tardanza, que si era un niño sano y hermoso, que si se llamaba…

-¡RÉGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK! ¡BAJA AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

Su hijo menor-su único hijo, él era su único hijo, debía recordar eso-, bajó con aire indolente arreglándose el puño de la camisa, acostumbrado a los estallidos de su madre.

-¿Pasa algo, madre?

-¿Qué relación tienes con la deshonra de mi casa y la vergüenza de mi sangre?-dijo agitando la revista ante sus ojos.

-No te entiendo, madre. Sabes que yo no me relaciono con Sirius desde que salió de esta casa.

-¡Pues explícame porque le han puesto tu nombre a ese ser pecaminoso nacido para sumir en el escándalo a esta familia!-chilló.

Régulus arqueó una ceja y cogió la revista.

Sí, había una fotografía del pequeño, era exacto a Sirius cuando nació, según las fotografías que había habido en casa antes de que se fuese y él dejase de existir, y debajo de ella, en unas letras pequeñas e inclinadas, ponía: _"Régulus James Lupin fuera de la incubadora en el momento en el que se le alimenta"._ El pequeño succionaba con desesperación la leche del biberón verde lima de San Mungo, muy concentrado. La verdad es que era un bebé bastante… ¿Cómo decirlo sin parecer sentimental? Bonito. Sí, digamos que era un niño muy bonito. Simplemente bonito, sí. En cualquier caso, llevaba su nombre, y no pudo refrenar el gesto de sorpresa, que traspasó momentáneamente la máscara de indiferencia que solía llevar. Su hermano le agradecía lo que hizo de esa manera, siempre fue demasiado noble… Siempre lo fueron ambos.

-No lo sé-respondió al fin-. Supongo que tiene que ver con que son Gryffindor y Régulus significa _"el corazón del león"_.

-Tu hermano nunca se interesó por el significado de los nombres-dijo entre dientes.

-No-reconoció-, pero a lo mejor su marido sí.

Esa frase calló a Walburga, que volvió a sentarse con pesadez. Cierto, su hijo no estaba solo en ello, tenía a un hombre a su lado que compartía las decisiones sobre ese niño, esa vergüenza, esa deshonra, ese estigma, su primer nieto.

Despertó de pronto, levantándose con la fuerza de un ciclón, y murmurando entre dientes contra su primogénito, se encerró en la habitación del tapiz con un portazo.

-¿Mi ama está mal?-preguntó Kreacher desde un rincón.

-Dale tiempo, se le pasará-dijo mirando la puerta-. Voy a salir, Kreacher, ocúpate de mi madre en mi ausencia, necesitará compañía después de un rato.

Y, sin esperar la respuesta del elfo, cogió su sombrero y su capa y salió de Grimmauld Place.

* * *

_Nueve de Abril de 1981, Mansión Lestrange, Noroeste de South East._

Se había levantado de buen humor, como de costumbre. Ese sería un gran día, como lo eran todos desde que su señor tenía el poder. Envuelta en su bata de seda roja como la sangre bajó al comedor.

Los muggles que había comprado estaban en los huesos, vestidos como unos simples elfos domésticos y con marcas de tortura por todas partes. Los elfos seguían trabajando en las cocinas, no dejaría que ningún muggle tocase su comida.

Mientras algunos de sus elfos la servían, un muggle le tendió el Profeta y Corazón de Bruja. Abrió el primero con gesto indolente, pero leyendo todos los artículos con avidez, conforme con la impecable política de su Lord.

Corazón de Bruja le parecía una revista absurda, pero la ojeó mientras desayunaba. Sólo un artículo logró llamar la atención.

Había nacido…

Esa maldita criatura había llegado a existir.

Sus manos se crisparon sobre las hojas, furiosa, frustrada, dolida.

Ese maldito traidor a la sangre de su primo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que dolerle tanto? Maldito fuese.

Maldito fuese él, con sus ideas liberales, con su nobleza, con su temperamento Gryffindor, con su orgullo inamovible, con sus ojos grises e hipnotizantes, con su pelo negro y grueso, siempre perfecto, con su energía y su cuerpo hecho para el pecado… ¡Maldito fuese!

No, no sentía nada por su primo, no lo había sentido nunca. Excepto deseo, claro, ¿quién no? Siempre quiso meterle en su cama. Desde que tenía quince años. Ya entonces parecía un hombre adulto, preparado para dar placer. Pero claro, cada vez que cruzaban dos palabras trataban de asesinarse el uno al otro, eso no ayudaba. Y luego se fue de Grimmauld Place, se enamoró de un hombre, que era mestizo, que resultó ser-por encima- un licántropo, se casó con él, y habían tenido un hijo. No, desde luego, el destino no estaba de su parte en ese pequeño objetivo.

En cualquier caso, sus instintos sexuales no eran lo importante en ese momento. No entendía como su Lord había permitido eso, no lo entendía, ¡maldita sea!

Su sangre mancillada por esa aberración, por ese niño cuya existencia era un insulto constante. ¡Cómo les odiaba a ambos!

Se levantó de la mesa, dejando a medias el desayuno, y subió a su habitación. Pensaba ir a visitar a su hermana.

* * *

_Nueve de Abril de 1981, Mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire._

Narcissa Black, ahora Narcissa Malfoy, siempre había sido una joven madrugadora. No le gustaba quedarse mucho tiempo en cama, una dama debía levantarse pronto para poder arreglarse como se debía, y al contrario que su hermana Bella, ella sí era una dama.

Nada más pensarlo, su hermana apareció en la chimenea.

Lucius había salido, y ella se encontraba a solas con Draco. El niño estaba tratando de dibujar uno de los pavos reales del jardín, pero no parecía irle muy bien.

-¡Cissy!-exclamó sin ningún saludo previó- ¿Has leído Corazón de Bruja?

-No, no lo he leído. Leo esa revista con el aperitivo de media mañana-respondió con simpleza, sin dejar acariciar la cabeza de su hijo.

-Ha nacido.

-¿Quién?

-El monstruo ese que ha creado nuestro primo Sirius.

-Yo no conozco ningún Sirius-dijo con firmeza, deteniéndose en su tarea-. Te confundes de persona.

La mujer le tendió la revista, que Narcissa cogió con resignación.

Aparecía una mujer rubia de ojos verdes-una Marwood sino se equivocaba, buena familia, sangre pura, aunque no a su altura, desde luego-, dándole el biberón a un niño que habría jurado que era su primo Sirius de niño, de haber tenido un primo llamado Sirius.

El artículo hablaba largo y tendido sobre el nacimiento del niño e incluía comentarios del personal de San Mungo. _"No parecía un niño distinto a los demás-afirmaba la recepcionista-, nunca me lo habría imaginado"; "Es un niño bastante tranquilo, ha llorado muy poco, aunque, cuando lo hace, parece que tiene pulmones de cantante-mencionó la ayudante de la medimaga"; "Es un niño normal, y como tal será tratado, no sé a que viene esta campaña de acoso y derribo, por favor, es un recién nacido-comentaba indignada la medimaga al cargo"._

Narcissa le devolvió el artículo.

-¿Y esto que tiene que ver conmigo?

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡Nuestro apellido ha quedado por los suelos!

-El niño se apellida Lupin, Bellatrix.

-Aun peor-murmuró-. Todos nos tomarán como si fuésemos débiles y serviles.

-Bella, querida, ni ese hombre ni ese niño son de nuestra familia, no nos afecta-le miró inquisitiva-. Es extraño que te moleste tanto. ¿Por qué, te molesta tanto, Bellatrix?

La mujer se hinchó ofendida y apretó los puños, tiró la revista ante ellos antes de volver a la chimenea y desaparecer, no sin antes dirigirle una fulminante mirada a su hermana menor. Esta le ignoró en favor de su hijo.

Estaba claro que no podía permitir que ese… Ser, se acercase en lo más mínimo a su familia. Draco debía estar alejado de ellos, y, a poder ser, desconocer el parentesco que les unía, total, ya no existía.

Su hijo comenzó a pegar al dibujo, frustrado porque no le salía, y esta lo cogió en brazos, susurrándole dulces palabras para calmarlo.

Miró la fotografía que seguía moviéndose sobre la mesa, la verdad es que parecía un niño normal, y, de ser sinceros, un niño bastante hermoso.

Aunque no tanto como Draco, por supuesto.

* * *

_Nueve de Abril de 1981, Casa de los Tonks, Londres._

Andrómeda no leía el Profeta. No le gustaba la política. Pero no dejaba sin comprar un solo número de Corazón de Bruja. Por ello mientras Nymphadora y Ted desayunaban y ella leía la revista sin dejar de cocinar, fue la primera Black que se enteró del nacimiento de Régulus James Lupin. Hizo una mueca ofendida y cerró la revista mientras sacaba la sartén del fuego.

-¿Qué pasa, querida?

-No delante de la niña.

-¡Ya tengo ocho años!

-Eres una niña, ¡y vuelve a tu color natural ahora mismo!

Nymphadora bufó, volviendo a su cabello castaño. Mala suerte, a ella le gustaba el azul turquesa.

Cuando la pequeña se retiró a su cuarto para _"leer un rato"_ lo que se traducía a _"jugar con mis muñecas a escondidas para que no creáis que soy pequeña"_, Ted la miró interrogante.

-Ha nacido-bufó.

-¿Quién?

-El hijo de Sirius con ese… Licántropo-escupió la palabra-. Oh, Merlín, ¿cómo ha podido hacer algo así?-suspiró.

-Bueno, si se quieren…

-Es un licántropo, Ted. ¡No se puede querer a alguien así! Que vergüenza, por Circe, que vergüenza.

-Bueno, yo soy un muggle, también se supone que eso es terrible.

-Hijo de muggles-le corrigió-. Y no es lo mismo. Además, ¡es un hombre!

-Yo también lo soy.

-Pero yo soy una mujer-le recordó bebiendo de su taza-. No es lo mismo.

-Tranquilízate, Meda-dijo cogiéndole la mano.

-¡Es que no lo entiendo!-se quejó- Sirius era mi primo favorito, al que siempre quise por encima de todo, y ahora… Ahora es un enfermo que atenta contra la propia naturaleza.

-No es para tanto, cariño.

-No, claro-bufó-. Para ti nada es para tanto.

-Las noticias sobre los Black te afectan demasiado.

-Fueron mi familia, Ted-desvió la mirada-. Lo fueron-se levantó con un suspiro-. Tengo que limpiar el salón.

Andrómeda cogió la varita que estaba al lado de la revista, y miro a esta última fijamente, antes de murmurar un "_incendio_". Las llamas devoraron la revista, y dejó de verse al niño que tomaba el biberón y a la medimaga que los sostenía.

Andrómeda, sin inmutarse, se fue a recoger el salón mientras su marido miraba las llamas algo impresionado.

Nunca entendería a los Black.

* * *

_Nueve de Abril de 1981, Gringotts, Callejón Diagon, Londres._

Régulus suspiró, mirando el enorme edificio. Finalmente, decidió que quería respuestas y que no iba a tener miedo a su hermano eternamente, así que entró.

Todo estaba como antes de la subida al poder del Señor Oscuro, nada había cambiado.

Sin esperar indicaciones-no por nada se había criado para caminar por esos pasillos como si fuesen suyos- se dirigió a la zona de los rompedores de maldiciones, donde trabajaba su hermano. Según el duende de la entrada, hoy no le habían dado el día libre, así que podría hablar con él un rato.

Entró en su oficina sin llamar y sin dejar que nadie le preguntase que hacía allí.

Su hermano estaba cambiándose. Acababa de quitarse una camisa sudada y la había dejado sobre los pantalones que ya se había cambiado. Se giró con una reprimenda en los labios, que se le atragantó al ver a su hermano en esa habitación.

Régulus carraspeó:

-¿Sigues tratando de fardar de músculos siempre que puedes como cuando eras un adolescente?

-Reconoces que tengo más músculos que tú.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Pero es verdad.

-No obstante yo no lo he dicho.

Sirius hizo que su ropa se doblase y volase hacia un rincón con un movimiento de varita, que le costó demasiado para ser un hechizo tan fácil.

-Siéntate-él lo hizo-. Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste, Reg-él leyó también el mensaje oculto: _"Siento todo lo que he dicho de ti"._

-Era lo justo-negó con la cabeza- _"No lo sientas, tenías razón."_

-Sino hubiese sido por ti…- _"Después de todo lo que te he hecho…"_

-Lo sé-respondió-, pero no tienes que agradecerme nada- _"Eres mi hermano."_

-Y… ¿A qué has venido? No sueles pasarte por Gringotts- _"Aunque sea mentalmente, me niego a parecer sentimental."_

-He venido porque he leído el artículo- _"Sí, dejémoslo."_

-¿Qué artículo?-preguntó extrañado.

Régulus sacó la revista y la abrió por el artículo sobre el niño.

-Este.

-Yo no he autorizado este artículo-dijo entre dientes-. Malditos sean, pienso denunciar esto, es ilegal.

-¿Crees que te harán caso?

-Cierto-admitió Sirius a regañadientes-. No lo harán.

-Gracias por ponerle mi nombre-dijo por fin.

-No es nada, es lo mínimo que podía hacer. Además, te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?-suspiró suavizando su gesto.

-Sirius, tenías cinco años.

-La palabra de un Gryffindor vale más que el oro, ¿nunca lo has oído?

-Sí, pero también hay un dicho que dice que todos los verdaderos Gryffindor mueren jóvenes.

-Aun estoy a tiempo con ese-rió poniéndose una camiseta.

-A madre casi le da un ataque al ver como le habéis llamado.

-Oh, no había caído en eso.

-¿Y si te hubieses dado cuenta?

-Lo habría anunciado antes.

Rieron.

-Bueno, ha sido un placer verte, Sirius-se levantó. _"Nada ha cambiado, Sirius, no puede cambiar. Todavía."_

-Lo mimo digo, Régulus-este hizo lo propio y le dio la mano. _"Lo sé, suerte."_

Estaba húmeda y todo el lugar olía a sudor y a algún tipo de magia bastante desagradable. Serían los efectos de alguna de las maldiciones. Se fijó en la botella de poción reconstituyente de magia y sonrió con sarcasmo. A su hermano le sentaban fatal esas pociones, no debía haber escogido un trabajo tan exigente.

Soltó su mano y se fue, la capa bailando a su alrededor y la revista sobre la mesa del despacho.

* * *

_Ahora todos preguntaréis: ¿El padre de Sirius era gay? No, no lo era. Esta es una de mis teorías absurdas surgidas por mis dificultades para comprender un personaje, pero como ya he explicado, JK no existe y el canon me la repampinfla bastante. Para mí, Orión Black estaba liado con Alphard, y no tiene nada que ver con la sexualidad de Sirius, simplemente, me ayudo a dar una explicación a varios detalles. Fin._

_No, Bellatrix no está secretamente enamorada de Sirius, dejo eso claro. Ella solo se siente atraída por él. Es su primo, vale, ¿y qué importa? La endogamia era común entre los Black, y ella ha hecho cosas mucho, pero mucho peores. Como habréis observado, es una fanática muy explosiva, pero no está loca, después de todo, no ha pisado Azkaban._

_Narcissa es una mujer que me encanta. Para ella, el peor pecado es la traición. Considera los lazos de sangre la unión más importante que existe, y por ello desprecia a Sirius y Andrómeda, nunca tuvo una buena relación con su primo, pero sí quería a su hermana, y por eso le dolió tanto que abandonase a su familia por Ted, al que además, considera inferior. Ahora no sólo es una Black, también es una Malfoy, ya que el matrimonio para los sangre puras es como pasar a formar parte de la otra familia también, y lo que más le importa son su marido y su hijo, aunque sigue queriendo a su hermana mayor y a su primo Régulus. Puede parecer que no, pero Narcissa Malfoy tiene sus razones para hacer lo que hace, que sean buenas o malas, ya es cuestión de cada cual._

_Andrómeda no puede olvidar así como así su educación y todo lo que le han enseñado a lo largo de su infancia. Al igual que su hermana menor, consideró el matrimonio de Sirius como una traición. Es irónico, ¿no creéis? Andrómeda no es mala persona, desde luego, pero tampoco es una santa, puede que no crea en la pureza de sangre, pero sigue creyendo en ser un Black. Lo único, es que ama a Ted más que su apellido, pero lamenta profundamente que hayan entrado en conflicto._

_Sobre Régulus y Sirius, no está todo dicho, nunca mejor dicho-juego de palabras inevitable-. Todavía no pueden recuperar la relación, la sombra de Walburga es larga, y Régulus nunca dañaría a su madre. Esperaremos noticias._

_Comentarios:_

_bonniegrrl-huffle: Aunque va contra mi naturaleza Slytherin, admito que sois un amor;) Espero que te haya gustado, y sí Londres es precioso._

_LaOdisea: ¿Quién es estéril? Ya, supongo que no he quedado muy bien, pero el destino del personaje ya estaba escrito desde antes de decidir su nombre. Eh... No rima, aunque sí queda bastante bien. Espero que te haya gustado._

_Londres:_

_Hamley. Olvidaos de King Cross, de el Caldero Chorreante y de cualquier cosa en la que hayáis pensado. De lo que he visto, el verdadero santuario de Harry Potter, es Hamely. Una tienda de juguetes de SEIS pisos._

_Yo fui allí a por el segundo objetivo de mi lista de dos objetivos que hacer en Londres. Ya tenía mi camiseta de los Rolling Stones, pero quería una bufanda de Slytherin. La verdad, es que con todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que acabó la saga, me imaginaba que sería una estantería con bufandas sobadas y unas cuantas varitas manoseadas con cajas abolladas. Me equivoqué de medio a medio._

_En el quinto piso-maravilloso, maravilloso quinto piso- había una sección a la que a mí me gusta denominar freakelandia. Tenía cosas para todos, el Señor de los Anillos, el Código Da Vinci... Pero, sobretodo, había cosas de Harry Potter. Había una Saeta de Fuego y una Nimbus2001, varitas de todos los personajes de Harry Potter-excepto los Merodeadores, claro-, escudos de las casas, una maqueta del tren de Hogwarts, el relicario de Slytherin, la espada de Gryffindor, un sombrero seleccionador-de plástico-, varitas con bombillas para invocar el lumus, mapas de los Merodeadores, mascaras de mortifagos, el bastón de Lucius Malfoy, unos pendientes de Hermione-muy monos pero que costaban más de cien euros-..._

_De. Todo._

_No pude comprarme la corbata porque costaba ochenta libras-yo también me quede tal que así :0-, pero me compré la corbata por treintaiseis. Total, era una de las bufandas de la cuarta, y era horrible, la corbata sí que era preciosa. Caja negra, bordes dorados, Logo de Madama Malking, envuelta en seda y con un lazo dorado atando la corbata-suspira-._

_Ha sido un viaje fructífero aunque no haya podido hacer fotos._


	6. Remus2

_Sé que he tardado mucho. Entenderé que haya quien quiera clamar por mi sangre. Los Howler podéis mandarlos en forma de comentario o de mensaje privado, porque mi lechuza tiene la gripe, y no querréis hacer volar a una lechuza con gripe, ¿no? Sería muy cruel por vuestra parte. Las lechuzas tienen sentimientos._

_Espero que la espera os haya merecido la pena, va por ti, Bonnie._

* * *

**6 Remus**

_Nueve de Abril de 1981, Casa de los Black-Lupin, Oeste de Escocia._

El ministerio se había pasado por allí esa mañana a recoger el cadáver de Clara. Les había dado tiempo de sobra para recoger la habitación y eliminar las manchas de sangre, pero aun así estaba preocupado. ¿Y si interpretaban que ella había muerto por dar a luz a un niño concebido con el Manuscrito de Antínoo y Anu? Todos sabían de lo que Voldemort era capaz. Podría incluso condenar a muerte a su hijo por asesinato o algo por el estilo.

Sirius ya había llevado al niño a San Mungo dejándole sólo una elocuente nota:

"_Me llevo al niño a San Mungo._

_Le llamaremos Régulus James._

_Luego te explico._

_Padfoot."_

El amor personificado, vamos.

Lily ya se había ido a su casa, no quería dejar a su hermana sola Harry con y Dudley mucho tiempo, preocupada por sobrecargarla. Siempre había sido demasiado buena. Su hermana era una malencarada insoportable.

Oyó como se abría la puerta y se giró dispuesto a echarle una reprimenda a Sirius por haberse ido sin avisarle y haberle cambiado el nombre a su hijo sin su consentimiento-lo segundo le preocupaba más que lo primero, porque aunque entendía los motivos y los aprobaba, que no lo discutiese con él era imperdonable-. Desgraciadamente, Sirius no parecía en condiciones de escuchar nada.

Estaba bastante pálido y parecía al borde del colapso. Soltó su bolsa de deporte donde llevaba la ropa sucia y dio un par de pasos hacia las escaleras.

-Sirius-se levantó y se le acercó preocupado-, ¿cuánta poción reconstituyente de magia te has tomado?

-… Más de la que debía-susurró estremeciéndose y aferrándose con fuerza a su cintura para no caer.

-Te ayudaré a llegar arriba-resopló colocándole el brazo sobre sus hombros.

Sirius murmuró algo inteligible.

-¿Qué?

-_Levicorpus_-repitió con un carraspeo.

Remus le entendió y le hizo levitar hasta su habitación.

Como tantas veces había hecho en Hogwarts, cuando acababa borracho como una cuba después de una noche movida, ya fuese por una reunión de los Merodeadores o por la chica de turno, le tumbó en la cama y le quitó las botas, antes de arroparle con la colcha. Sirius tembló al sentir la gruesa tela gris sobre su cuerpo, encogiéndose en posición fetal y balbuceando algo que Remus no consiguió entender.

-Vuelvo ahora-anunció retirando algunos mechones de su cabello que le caían por la frente.

Bajó a la cocina y buscó en las alacenas el polvo de plumas de augurey, las hojas de alihosty y las púas de knarl. Sacó el caldero de debajo del fregadero y se dispuso a hacer la poción que sabía que le calmaría. No es que fuese un genio en pociones, pero esa poción en particular era bastante sencilla y rápida de hacer.

Unos minutos después, Remus subía con un vaso de la poción en la mano hacia el dormitorio.

Sirius seguía acurrucado con la colcha y mortalmente pálido.

Sacudió su hombro con cuidado para despertarle, pero este apenas abrió los ojos. Levantó ligeramente su cabeza para hacerle beber un líquido negro verdoso.

Un cuarto de hora después, más o menos, Sirius dejó de temblar y abrió los ojos, sonriendo ligeramente al verle. Le devolvió la sonrisa e inclinó un vaso de agua sobre sus labios para darle de beber.

-Gracias.

-De nada-respondió limpiando un reguero de agua que resbalaba por su barbilla-. ¿Cuánta poción has tomado?

-Me tomé una antes de salir, otra antes de aplicar la maldición y una más después.

-¿Tres en menos de veinticuatro horas? ¿Quieres morir?-le reprendió.

-Necesitaba llegar a San Mungo.

-¿Y las otras dos?

-Una para poder realizar la maldición y otra para no morirme allí mismo.

Remus chasqueó la lengua, pero optó por no decir nada y dejarle dormir. Necesitaba descansar urgentemente.

Poco después bajó a la cocina, dejando a un exhausto Sirius dormido como un bebé en el piso de arriba.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que, para su desgracia, iba a volverse loco.

No tenía nada que hacer, nadie con quien hablar, y su hijo estaría solo en el hospital, al que no podía acceder por las puñeteras restricciones para licántropos.

Desesperado por algo de actividad intelectual para sobrellevar el confinamiento, buscó algo interesante que leer, pero, como no, todos los libros que había en la casa ya se los había leído, y aunque Remus siempre se había considerado fan incondicional de la relectura, lo que necesitaba no era reflexionar y buscar detalles olvidados, sino encontrar algo que captase su atención.

Supo que estaba verdaderamente desesperado cuando se planteó leer el Profeta.

Sirius lo seguía leyendo porque, como tan sabiamente decía, no puedes criticar algo sin tener una mínima idea de lo que va. Normalmente hacia la crítica literaria con James, pero si la noticia era muy importante o afectaba a alguno de los dos directamente, lo comentaba en el desayuno entre insultos al ministerio. El que cerrasen el paso a medios de transporte a Haymarket entraba en la lista de cosas cotidianas, así que no lo había comentado.

La verdad es que, aunque ya no creyese en la prensa, estar completamente desinformado podía ser peligroso, así que lo cogió dubitativo y se sentó a leerlo.

En primera plana aparecía la noticia la maravillosa marcha de la guerra de Noruega, frente a los penosos resultados de la guerra de Nueva Zelanda. Leyó los artículos muy por encima, sabiendo que si los leía a fondo se deprimiría, y evitó cuidadosamente las cifras de muertos, sabiendo que él debería estar entre ellos.

El resto eran noticias de poca monta, pero a las que prestó su debida atención después de lo que había pasado. Habían presentado otra propuesta de ley que proclama que un matrimonio debía tener DOS hijos para que fuese legalmente aceptado, aunque esa propuesta contaba con bastantes disidentes después de que se hubiese aprobado que debía ser uno sólo un año antes.

También se iba a abrir un colegio primario para niños magos, algo que se llevaba años solicitando en vano al ministerio.

Rodolphus Lestrange estaba luchando por romper el cerco mágico que se había aplicado a Hogsmeade siglos atrás para impedir la entrada de muggles. Cosa que ahora impedía que se utilizasen muggles como mano de obra esclava. Al contrario, Lucius Malfoy luchaba porque fuese mantenido, alegando que Hogsmeade se había creado con el espíritu de ser un lugar libre de muggles, ya fuesen libres o esclavos, y que debían respetar esa voluntad como respetaban las tradiciones más antiguas.

Por otro lado, el palacio de Buckingham, donde la realeza británica había vivido desde 1703, se había convertido en el centro cultural del mundo mágico.

Gran parte era un enorme museo de arte mágico, pero también habían creado una enorme biblioteca y un magnífico teatro en esos salones de mármoles y dorados. No sabía que le daba más rabia, si el hecho de que precisamente fuese Voldemort el que lo había transformado, o el hecho de tener tantas ganas de ir.

Había pocas noticias, y menos noticias interesantes, así que lo acabó pronto y decidió ponerse con los pasatiempos. El crucigrama estaba sin hacer, ya que Sirius no se había pasado por casa a desayunar. Decidió aprovechar la ocasión porque la posibilidad de hacer un crucigrama en esa casa era reducida.

Mientras reconsideraba la opinión que le ofrecían las capacidades de atención de su marido, ya que resolver ese crucigrama no era nada fácil, sintió unas extrañas vibraciones en los terrenos.

Miró el reloj, y observó sorprendido que ya habían dado las doce de la noche.

Salió al jardín envuelto en un desgastado abrigo.

Su jardín siempre había sido un lugar precioso. Estaba lleno de árboles, sobretodo en la parte de atrás, y en la delantera había una enorme mesa de roble, un camino de pequeñas piedras grises, varios tipos de flores y esa reja de metal por la que, pegada a la fachada de la casa, trepaban unas enredaderas negras de frutos negros y redondos que no eran venenosos.

Además, había un círculo sin hierba, de tierra negra, alrededor del cual estaban incrustadas siete piedras enormes. Eso había sido lo primero que había hecho Sirius al comprar los terrenos. Un viejo ritual de magia antigua por el que hacían suyos esos terrenos, para que respondiesen a su sangre y fuesen fieles a su familia. No entendía del todo las implicaciones de ese hechizo, y ahora lo lamentaba. El círculo irradiaba una tenue luz dorada, y era sacudido por los estertores del terreno. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Entonces, la luz se hizo más tenue, y un calor que no sentían desde que se liberaron las bandadas de dementores se hizo presente en su pecho.

Después, los grillos volvieron a cantar y se hizo la calma en el jardín.

Sirius iba a tener que darle muchas explicaciones.

* * *

_Diez de Abril de 1981, Casa de los Black-Lupin, Oeste de Escocia._

Sirius tardó bastante en bajar. Llevaba una vieja bata de Remus y unas viejas zapatillas de andar por casa con el logo de los Montrose Magpies que había comprado a los dieciséis en el Callejón Diagon. Seguía muy pálido, tenía el pelo revuelto y unas leves ojeras-en comparación con él, claro-. Pero al menos había dejado de temblar.

Se sentó en su silla y gruñó como saludo. Remus puso el plato de tostadas francesas sobre la mesa y la taza de café.

-¿Estás mejor?

Él sólo asintió.

-Oye, ¿cómo funciona el hechizo que hace nuestros los terrenos?-preguntó sentándose también a desayunar.

-Es muy complicado, no lo entenderías-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ayer por la noche la casa tembló, salí al jardín y el círculo estaba iluminado.

-¿Era dorada, verdad?-preguntó asustado.

-Sí, ¿por?

-Gracias a Morgana-suspiró-. Me has dado un susto de muerte-bebió de su taza de café y se dispuso a explicar que había pasado-. Ese círculo depende intrínsecamente de nuestra familia. Sólo ha reconocido a Reg.

-Pero, él nació un día antes.

-Sí, pero cuando sólo lleva unas horas en la tierra no cuenta, la magia todavía no se ha estabilizado del todo ni se ha fundido a la sangre, por lo que hacen falta unas doce horas antes de que lo reconozca, y los terrenos sólo lo pueden reconocer a media noche, porque al estar cambiando de día de producen unas fluctuaciones en la magia que los hacen más poderosos.

-Ah-observó como seguía bebiendo de su café-. ¿De dónde sacaste ese hechizo?

-De la biblioteca de los Black-respondió mordiendo una tostada-. ¿Es mermelada de naranja?

-De melocotón.

-Ah.

-Deberías ir a ver a Reg.

-Sí, luego, ahora estoy muy cansado.

-¿Cómo fue la maldición?

-Bien, está todo resuelto y me han dado dos meses de baja por las molestias.

-Vaya, ¿dos?

-Eso me han dicho todos mis compañeros, soy un hombre afortunado-volvió a morder la tostada-. Mi hermano se ha pasado por allí.

-¿Ah, sí?-su marido se encogió de hombros- Por cierto, ¿Régulus James?

-Sí, bueno, quería agradecerle a Régulus que hubiese salvado a nuestro hijo-dijo ligeramente a la defensiva.

-Sin consultarme.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpiros.

-Ya. Seguro que fue por eso.

-Remus, él ha salvado a nuestro hijo, después de todo lo que le dije y de cómo me comporte, lo mínimo que podía hacer era ponerle su nombre.

-Quizá, Sirius, pero te recuerdo que también es mi hijo.

-Soy consciente de ello, Remus, yo estaba allí-dijo arrastrando las palabras-. Te aseguro que no trataba de quitarte autoridad.

-Actúas como si tú fueses el único que importase.

-O tú me malinterpretas-respondió-. Siento no haberlo discutido contigo, ¿vale? Pero estabas ocupado con lo de Clara, y haberle llamado así era importante para mí, no quería discutir.

-Lo habría entendido.

-¿Cómo lo estás entendiendo ahora?

-¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!

-¿Y qué cambia que te lo diga ahora?

-Eres imposible-bufó dándose la vuelta.

Sirius se levantó con brusquedad y salió de la cocina.

-Me voy a San Mungo y después a Corazón de Bruja a denunciar un artículo no autorizado que han publicado sobre NUESTRO hijo. Puede que no venga a comer.

-Avisa por Red Flu si es así.

-Como quieras.

Oyó el portazo de la puerta de su habitación y bajó al sótano. No quería encontrarse con él cuando bajase.

* * *

_Diez de Abril de 1981, Casa de los Black-Lupin, Oeste de Escocia._

-Exageras-aseguró Lily-, es normal que le pusiese el nombre de su hermano. No sabes lo que duele tener mala relación con ellos-suspiró.

-No lo entiendes, Lily, eso me da igual, pero ni siquiera se ha dignado a discutirlo conmigo, me ha informado de un hecho que afectaba directamente a mi hijo con una nota.

-Era importante para él llamarle así-razonó-, no quería que te negases.

-No me habría negado.

-Lo siento Remus, pero viendo como os tratáis entre vosotros es normal dudarlo.

-Nos sentimos incómodos, es normal. No es que yo no quisiese avanzar en nuestra relación, pero lo hemos hecho todo demasiado rápido, demasiado forzados. ¿Y si Sirius se da cuenta de que lo ha hecho todo para que no me vaya, pero que no alberga ningún sentimiento hacia mí? ¿Y si ser padres destruye lo poco que queda de nuestra relación?

-Remus-dijo apenada-, no puedes lamentarte y temer en soledad toda la vida. Debes enfrentarte a él.

-¿Pero cómo?

-No lo sé-respondió-. Pero se te ocurrirá algo.

Él no estaba tan seguro.

* * *

_Madrugada del once de Abril de 1981, Casa de los Black-Lupin, Oeste de Escocia._

Sirius entró en la casa quitándose la chaqueta de cuero, que dejó en el perchero de latón de la entrada. Arrastró los pies hasta la cocina y bebió una copa de agua.

Había sido un día de mierda.

Oyó un aullido en el segundo sótano-porque sí, la casa tenía tres sótanos, uno debajo de otro- y se dio cuenta de lo que, en su estupidez, había olvidado. Era luna llena.

Dejó caer la copa de agua al suelo y corrió hacia las escaleras del sótano. Bajó a toda velocidad y abrió la puerta del segundo sótano.

Lunático aullaba descosido, y una nueva cicatriz adornaba su hombro. Sirius cerró la puerta y se transformó en Canuto mientras el licántropo se lanzaba sobre él. Rodaron por el suelo, luchando con desesperación.

Al cabo de unas horas, los cuerpos de ambos mostraban dolorosas magulladuras, pero ambos habían dejado de luchar.

Canuto lamía su nueva cicatriz con una muda disculpa por todo lo que había pasado, Lunático le daba suaves golpecitos con el morro y apoyaba la cabeza sobre el grueso pelo azabache.

Como siempre, Lunático y Canuto siempre conseguían arreglarlo todo mejor que sus alter ego humanos. A veces, lo único que necesitaban era dejar de pensar, y dejarse llevar.

* * *

_El círculo mágico es importante. Surgió de la necesidad de alargar el capítulo, pero es importante. Es magia pura, antigua, sin estar pervertida por nada. Magia familiar, que hace que esos terrenos en Escocia respondan a su sangre, a la de los Blck-Lupin. La luz dorada significa que ha reconocido a un miembro de la familia, la luz roja significa la muerte y la luz azul invasores. Ya casi nadie utiliza el hechizo, pero Sirius es un perro, ¿cómo no iba a marcar su territorio de alguna forma? Y mearse en a su alrededor habría sido muy poco higiénico._

_La mesa redonda también será importante en la infancia de los niños, los frutos negros no tienen ninguna relevancia, pero cubren la fachada de la casa de forma preciosa, y me gusta el detalle._

_La poción que prepara Remus no existe. Bueno, puede que exista, pero me la he inventado yo, por lo que lo más probable es que no hagan lo mismo. Los ingredientes si existen, los saqué de _Animales Mágicos y Dónde Encontrarlos_, libro que os recomiendo._

_El próximo capítulo volverá a ser diversa gente bajo un nombre que los unifique, se llamará _Las Familias de las Colinas_ y no será tan... Dramático._

_Ahora, los comentarios:_

_Bonnie: Me alegra que te gusten mis Black, y que Régulus te parezca interesante. Yo amo a esa familia desde antes de leer La Maldición de los Black, que comparte con Mauraders!Crack la potestad de servirme de canon, es una mezcla entre ambos, a veces, entran en conflicto, entonces tengo que arriesgarme y ver como sale todo luego. Tú si que eres un amor, Bonnie, y gracias de nuevo por el mensaje, me ha halagado mucho ver tu aprecio por este fic._

_Odisea: Ya, Régulus y Sirius también son de mis partes favoritas, sobretodo en ese capítulo. Gracias por comentar._

_Sé que tengo mucha cara en decirlo después de tanto tiempo sin publicar, pero... Si no comentas, un Kneazle se muere. Nacen de ocho en ocho. Tienen miedo y son muy monos, pensad en ellos._


End file.
